The Pirate King's new rival
by The Four Crosses
Summary: A new figure has appeared in the Grand Line. This new figure is after a few people including, the Straw-Hat crew. Luffy Hancock
1. Chapter 1

The Pirate King's New Rival

Hi everyone this is my first story so please be a little gentle.

Summary: Story starts off after the Fishman arc in One piece because I don't know where he's going with that and don't want to try and fake it. Anyway we will see the adventures of Luffy and the Straw-hat crew along with a romance between Luffy and Hancock. But a mysterious figure is starting to appear and will soon affect everything on the Grand Line.

(I know that was terrible but this is my first so sorry)

Prologue: Grand Line near former Marine HQ

A lone ship approached a group of marine battleships. It was a small boat only really able to be used by one person, but this boat had something. It had a jolly roger, a pirate flag. The flag depicted a skull with horn (think Ichigo's full hollow mask) and if you look at then on their left there was a black feathery wing and on your right a white leathery one.

On the lead Marine ship:

"Sir a pirate ship has been spotted."

" A pirate ship where?"

" Two points off the starboard bow, and it's more of a boat sir, it's not even armed."

"That looks like Mihawks boat, but the symbols different. That symbol, it's not one I've seen before."

" An unknown pirate sir? Should we open fire?"

"No, first we'll ask him or however it is to surrender just to make sure there isn't somehow a mix up or that it's a bunch of kids playing pirate."

" Well sir we can see the person on the ship and he's just sitting there looking at us."

" Has he done anything?"

" No not even move, and you can't really tell if he's staring because there's a cloth over his eyes."

"Hmm. Well it doesn't matter. Get close so we can ask him face to face."

What he didn't know was that by getting close to the boat he put himself in the range of all the fury of _something_ that no one should see.

"Sir, we would like to ask for your immediate surrender and to escort you back to a Marine base." A lowly marine said.

There was no response; the battleships just kept getting closer.

" Sir did you hear m-."

Then it happen the man jump out of his grabbed a long black sword with a navy blue flame design on it (cool huh) and shoved it right into the man's throat. Before anyone could react the man or _demon _simple raised his sword and cut the battleship in half. As the shock subsided among the other ships the screams did not. The lone figure jump from ship to ship destroy whatever he laid eyes on. This massacre ended in a 0-7 win. Zero wounds on the man for seven battleships.

This news would soon spread throughout the world and especially the grand line. For everyone knew. A new horror was just about to enter the New World.


	2. New World, new threat

Hi everyone I remembered that I forgot to say I do not own One Piece last time so here it is.

Copyright: I do not own One Piece

So here's Chapter One (Prologue doesn't count):

Chapter One:

Enter the New World and new threats

At the beginning of the New World

The Thousand Sunny had just come up from its adventures at Fishman Island (I'm skipping that since It's new and I both don't know where it's going and what to see what happens) with all of the Straw-Hat crew. They were all overjoyed that they got to see the actual sun again and didn't have as good chance of drowning again.

"Woohoo, we're back above the ocean." Screamed Luffy.

"Wow, I'd figure you'd be the most depressed about leaving Fishman Island Luffy." Nami responded.

"No not really. While I did like it, it brought back some bad memories, plus that mermaid princess cried too much. Though she did get better."

"Luffy! How dare you insult the princess." Cried an over caring Sanji.

"Oh that's right you'd be the most depressed wouldn't you Sanji." Said Nami.

"Of course I would be I just left All Blue."

"How many times do we have to tell you, THAT WASN'T ALL BLUE!" screamed basically the entire crew.

"Well anyway I was, was just saying she cried too much that's all."

"Yeah but your right it did remind me of some bad memories." Nami said, thinking of Arlong.

While Luffy did think about Arlong he thought more about Fisher Tiger and how he had saved Hancock and her sisters. And more importantly the pain they had from being slaves and how grateful they were to Fisher Tiger.

"_Those guys were wrong_." Luffy thought as he remembered those fish men gang members as they talked about Tiger. "_Those three did not hate him for who he was, if anything they were extremely grateful._" He then decided to ask where they were.

"Oh that's right let me check." Replied Nami. Oh we are at the entrance of the New World, which is called the Entrance Archipelago.

"Cool let's go to an island."

"Alright go west by north west."

"Right" Everyone said then went off in their won direction.

What no one noticed was that a bird carrying newspapers was about to land on their ship. Robin was the first to notice.

"Oh look, a carrier bird (can't remember if that's what they're called). Do you want one Nami.

"Oh! Yes please." Robin pays for one and hands it to Nami. "Thank You." (There will probably not be many if any Japanese words since my computer doesn't know them.). She looks at the front page and what she sees she has one thing to say about.

"WHAT!"

This easily got everyone's attention as they came running out to see what was wrong.

"Nami-Swaaaan what's wrong?"

"It says on the front page right here that seven marine battleships were sunk."

"So were they in a storm or something?" Asks Zoro all bored.

"No I wouldn't have screamed if that was the case it says they were destroyed by…"

"By what?" Asks Usopp starting to get scared.

"By a single person."

"What!" They all screamed. Zoro even lost his cool and Robin even showed shock. Brook even looked afraid to death, which is quite a feet when you're a skeleton.

"Yeah look."

They all start to read and originally by the description they thought it was Mihawk. But by the evidence against including first hand accounts of those who somehow survived and a picture take of the Jolly Roger they all knew that it was someone new.

"Wait what's that." Luffy said pointing to a smaller section in the newspaper.

They all read what it says.

'Demon of destroyed fleet sends list of targets to Marine HQ.'

They read the list and by the end they were all either nervous or downright scared.

The list was split up into to groups. Ones with black thread and ones with white.

The black list:

A picture of the World Government Flag

A picture of the Marine Flag

The symbol of the World Nobles

A picture of all the leaders of the World Government

Black Beard

Gecko Moria

Eustass Kid

Basil Hawkins

X. Drake

Scratchman Apoo

Killer

Jewelry Bonney

Capone Bege

Urouge

The White list:

Trafalgar Law

Sea Knight Jinbe

Boa Hancock

And every single one of the Straw-Hat crew.

Luffy knew something bad was coming so he did what a lot of people do when they're nervous. He gulped.


	3. News spreads

Hi people. I just wanted to make a comment that the sword I mentioned in the prologue had a blue flame design not surrounded by blue flame. I know that's unimportant but I wanted to put that out there. Oh and expect language and at in the later chapters a lemon or two, I haven't planned it all out yet. Anyway on with the show.

I do not own One Piece

Ch: 3 The News Spreads

The Island of Women

"Haaah." Was all that Hancock could say as she daydreamed about Luffy. "I miss him terribly."

"Miss who sister?" Asked both her sisters, as they were very curious as to whom she really seemed to miss

.

"Luffy" she replied. That's all it took for them to see why she seemed so depressed.

"But sister we only parted with him a few days ago. Surely you can't miss him that terribly." Truth be told the sisters didn't quite like Luffy. Yes he did protect them in the arena but then he became Hancock's soul center of attention. She would always daydream and think about him and she became slightly less adventurous. But that didn't really bother them so much as the fact that she could very easily be distracted by just the thought of him. For example one day they were doing the usually walk around the island checking out everything and getting the usual screaming from the women as Hancock went by. But when one of them got curious and asked how Luffy was doing she got a faint blush and dreamy look to which she spent the rest of the day looking and acting like that. This made things very hard to get done. At least with the fanatic women if things got to rough Hancock could just turn them to stone or make then faint from her beauty. But in this case one she didn't want to get rid of the idea nor could she turn it to stone. So they did whatever they could to keep her mind off the subject.

"I know but being away from Luffy for even a second is so hard to bare; and now he's just getting farther and farther away." She said with a sad tone.

"_Thank goodness_." They thought not out of hate for Luffy, but because they really wanted something to get done. Just then one of Hancock's crew came in looking alarmed and tired. There was even some general fear in her eyes.

"What is it child?" asked Elder Nyon as she was now constantly around Hancock as both a teacher and someone to calm her down form her Luffy thoughts

.

"Have any of you seen the paper recently?" the girl asked.

"No we have not bring it here please." Replied Hancock. The girl immediately did so with some since of urgency and not because to Snake Empress had asked for it. "Now let us see what it is you are so worried about." As Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold, and Elder Nyon gathered around her. What they saw like the rest of the world shocked them.

"S-seven battleships!" Nyon said.

"By one person!" Sandersonia said.

"That's the equivalent of a Buster Call, how could one person sink so many and so close to the former Marine HQ." Asked Hancock someone frighten that someone could do that single handedly.

"There's more Snake Empress (I think that the equivalent of Hebi-Hime). Look" The girl, said turning the page. As they read the page they were shocked to see someone basically make a hit list of major world powers and figures and then send it to one of said powers center.

"This person, whoever it is has guts and I think it funny that he or she basically just declared war on the World Government." Hancock said, sort of happy someone had the guts to stand up to the World Government besides _**her**_ Luffy.

"Sister you may want to see this." Marigold said.

"What is it?" Then she saw the second list. "What is this person saying they're coming after me too?" Slight anger in her voice.

"I don't know sister there are two lists and oddly enough all the Straw-Hat crew are on here." Replied Sandersonia not thinking about the possible reaction this could make.

"What!" Asked a now worried and angry Hancock. She then saw he beloved's picture which made her smile, but then she remembered why it was there and instantly got into a mix of worried and pissed off mode. "This person dare threaten my future husband!"

To this Nyon began "Hancock I've told you the two of you are not-."

"Silence I do not care about technicalities. This person has threatened Luffy and for that they must be punished."

"Sister we do not even know if it is a threat." Replied her sisters.

"I do not care. We must still protect Luffy. Gather the ship we are leaving for the New World and to catch up with Luffy, hopeful before anything happens to him. Everyone was a bit shocked she wanted to follow him into the New World but obeyed anyway. Hancock was on her way.

Island in the New World.

Law was just relaxing as he read the paper and about the guy who destroyed seven battleships and threatened basically the entire world. "I wonder what the difference is between the black thread and the white. Anyway not really important this guys has an eye on a lot of people I think it's best if we hold a meeting. Bepo get me a den-den mushi."

"Alright Captain, but why?" Asks Bepo as he gets the snail.

"I have a few calls to make."

"Like who?"

"Oh just the other Supernovas."

Back with the Straw-Hat crew

"What's with this guy is he trying to piss off the entire world?" Asks Zoro.

"I don't know but he seems scary and to be coming after us and I just got the 'don't want to meet this guy' disease." Replied Usopp.

Luffy just had a worried look on his face. Then he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nami asked a little annoyed.

"It's just this guy is gonna be loads of fun when we meet him." Luffy says.

"How to do figure?" Franky asks.

"Well its just he just pissed off the World Government and now is coming our way, which means they're all coming our way. This just adds to the excitement of the whole adventure."

"Wow I'm impressed he made that analysis." Says Nami a little shocked.

"Yes our Captain is smarter than he looks, Yohohoho." Brook says.

Everyone either just laughs or giggles at this remark until they think about what Luffy just said which then got this reaction.

"OH SHIT!"

To this Luffy laughs but then felt his personal den-den mushi going off. He answers it. "Hello? Oh hey Law what's up?" He starts talking grabbing everyone's attention. "Oh okay 1/3 island got it meet you there."

"What was that about Luffy?" Nami asks.

"Oh that was Law, he says he wants to have a meeting at a place called 1/3 Island to talk to everyone about this new guy."

"Who's everyone?" they all ask.

"You know just all the guys we met at Sabaody Archipelago. What are they called, the Supernovas." Again the crew's only answer was…

"What!"


	4. The pieces moving

Hi. Here's the 4th part for you. And for all readers please review so I know what you want. And as always I do not own One Piece.

The pieces moving

Sabaody Archipelago:

"Well it seems rather odd that all the marines just decided to up and leave." Rayleigh said. As he was talking to Shakky since he had just come back from a gambling since Luffy left.

"Not really, have you read the paper?" she asked.

"No. What's in it?" He took it and read. "Well seems like another interesting character just showed up and is about to end up here."

"It appears so. Aren't you worried?"

"I'm more worried about Luffy and his crew. This guy seems to be after them or at least following them." He responded.

"Yes it seems interesting and by my calculations this person should be arriving today since this paper is a few days old." Shakky said.

"Hm, well best to stay out of the way he may ask questions about Luffy and his location."

Just then the bar door swung open revealing a mildly tall figure in dark clothes. He had a sword on his back and a cloth over his eyes. His presence even gave Shakky and Rayleign a nervous touch to their spines. He seemed to radiate a fear of death. Or just death itself. The person didn't talk just walked up put some money on the counter and the number of a grove and left.

"Well it seems he wants me to coat his ship." Rayleign finally said.

"It would seem. Are you?"

"Might as well. Him meeting up with Luffy might be a good thing and besides who am I to decline a customer, especially when they pay much more then the need to."

Shakky just kind of giggled to herself for that comment. But as Rayleign started to count the money he noticed something on the money.

Blood.

"How did he get this money I wonder." Thought Rayleign.

Mariejois

"Sister, why did we have to come here?" Asked a very scared Sandersonia.

"Because this is the fastest way to the New World even if you have a ship." Answered Hancock, with a nervous tone.

"Doesn't mean we like it." Sandersonia Said in an also very nervous tone.

"Everything's going to be fine just don't think about the details very much." Said Hancock.

Hancock was trying very hard to not show how scared she was and had to continuously think about Luffy in order to calm herself. Normally this thought would cause her to blush but she was far too afraid for that and just wished he were here to comfort her. Then a World Noble passed by. In order to not cause a scene they bowed like anyone else. Hancock was very afraid because for once her beauty may cause a problem in the fact that if the World Noble saw her he might want her to be his wife. Luckily the Noble was both a women and not paying the least bit attention to anything due to be so stuck-up. After she passed the sisters and Elder Nyon, who came with them, got up and moved, feeling disgusting for bowing to their former captors. What they didn't see was a man with a pig face or what was left of one since it was covered in bandages look at them with a disgusting smirk, before the smirk disappeared as he thought.

"Have I seen them from somewhere?"

Two days later they were at their boat waiting to depart. But they all turned their heads as they heard a commotion. Out came an old man who was rather tall, had an officer coat on his shoulders and a scar around his left eye. This was Vice-Admiral Garp.

"Who are you to tell me where and where I can not go?" He asked an officer.

"B-But sir, Fleet Admiral Aokiji asked you to stay on the first half of the Grand Line to slow the wave of new pirates pacing through there." The man responded.

"Forget that, my grandson will soon cause trouble in the New World and that's where the stronger pirates are; including that blasted Red Hair." He had venom in his teeth as he said the name. That is when Hancock spoke.

"You are Vice-Admiral Garp correct?" She asked. He turned to see who addressed him. He was not expecting it to be one of the Warlords.

"Yes, and why may I ask are you here?"

"I am going to the New World of course." She said trying to keep up with her superiority complex against the man.

"Why?" was all he said.

"If you must know it is because someone has threatened my beloved and I wish to protect them."

"Who is this beloved?" he asked not expecting who he was about to hear.

Elder Nyon answered, "Oddly enough Garp-san, your grandson."

"Luffy?" he asked looking at Hancock. She tried to remain stoic and foreboding but that didn't last long because of Garp.

"Ghahahahaha. Luffy of all people Ghahaha. Luffy had not only the Pirate Empress, but a Warlord fall for him!" He yelled while he laughed. "Makes since, since he probably doesn't know how romance works. Well your going to have to tell me that story."

"Why don't you come with us?" said Nyon.

"What!" was all the three sisters could say.

"Since you know Luffy you can probably find him easier than we can; and you need a boat. So it seems to work out fine." Nyon said.

Garp looked like he was contemplating but soon agreed. "Alright then. I do want to hear that story and we are going in the same direction, so might as well." The sisters knew they couldn't do anything about it since they knew who he was, so they just got on board. They soon departed and aimed for the nearest island. The Isle of Beginnings. Little did they know that that same day the mysterious figure was leaving Sabaody Arc at the same time.

With the Straw-Hats

"Hahaha! You guys should see your faces!" Luffy yelled after they freaked out.

"Idiot, this is serious. If that guy is coming after us then the Marines really will be following us!" Nami yelled, now very frightened.

"Well, I don't think that's much of a problem." Replied Robin.

"Why?" Nami asked.

"Because this man also seems to not like the Marines or World Government for that matter. If they followed him he might just do what he did to the other ships."

"Oh your right. He might just destroy them. But we should still be on are guard. We may have gotten stronger but that is no reason to celebrate. There are still lots of enemies out there."

"Right, so let's go! Nami what's the next island? Asked Luffy.

"I think I remember it being called the Isle of Beginnings."

"Okay then, just make sure we make it to 1/3 Island." Luffy said.

"Yeah, yeah, one step at a time."

On the marine ship with Garp and Hancock

"Hahaha! That sounds just like Luffy. He was always protecting people and getting in other peoples' business." Garp said after hearing the story. "So I'm guessing that he was the reason you wanted to go to Impel Down right? And that you were the reason he got in." The girls stared at him afraid that he figured out what happened. "Ha, stop getting all scared. I'm not turning you in. It just shows how resourceful he is." They all let out their breaths. "Anyway you said Gorgons eye right?" They al got stiff. "Is that how your explaining people turning into stone?" They really got nervous at that. "That is a very good cover story, but one I've been around a long time and know when someone's lying and two you let it slip that Luffy didn't think any less of you when you asked him about it. That means he probably saw it, and since wasn't turned to stone I'm guessing that the thing on your back is something else." They were down right terrified now. "I'm gonna guess it's some sort of mark."

"Please stop." Hancock pleaded.

"Why, if you really love Luffy then you want to be part of his family right? In families you don't hide secrets, so come on."

"Family?" Hancock asked blushing.

"Yeah, Luffy may be stupid, but so was I and Dragon when a girl fell in love with us. It just takes one really powerful moment to break through the stupid."

"You mean I still have a chance? Even with his female crew."

"His crew? He won't fall for them. He thinks of them as family, but since your separate and he likes you, you have more chance then anyone. Matter of fact, I'd bet on you getting him."

Hancock was ecstatic but more hopeful for a future with Luffy.

"Anyway, back to subject." Garp said. "Show me." There was no way she was getting out of this.

"Alright just don't think any less of us." She showed her back to him and he just gazed.

"Ah, the Dragon hoof." He said. She was begging to get worried. "That explains it."

"What?" They all asked.

"If you got this, showed it to him and he didn't think any less of you, I can easily tell why you fell for him. Anyway that's unimportant. I don't particularly like the Nobles either. They're fat, spoiled, and ugly, both inside and out. I was both worried and ecstatic when Luffy Punch one of them. I only wish I got to do that once." They all laughed at that.

Back at Mariejois

" I want the best ship you have. I want to go after Straw-Hat Luffy for what he did to me!" Asked an ugly fat man with a messed up face.

"But sir there is a man coming to the New World, who is very dangerous."

"So? With a battleship protection I don't he'll do anything." The man said confidently, even with his unnatural slur of words.

"Sir this man took out seven and has named the World Nobles as targets."

"What! This man will pay for his foolisshhnessth." He said (I actually put that ungodly word : p). "Get me ten ships and an admiral for protection." The man no longer fought even if he thought it was insane and went to command.

"Sir when you arrive at the new Marine HQ an admiral will be waiting for you." The marine said.

"Who?" The Noble asked.

"Admiral Akainu."

"Good." Said Saint Charlos

End of part 4

Thanks for reading people and please review, bye.


	5. The Enemies Behind

Hi everyone. Or one? Anyway I hope you like all my cliffhangers, especially the last one. Did you like how I described Charlos? I liked it and it felt right. Anyway please keep reading, reviewing and giving your ideas to me. Oh and so you know it's M because of possible language and a planned lemon at the end.

Copyright: I do not own One Piece.

Enjoy part 5:

The enemies behind

The Isle of Beginnings

"Cool! This island has everything!" Screamed an overjoyed Luffy.

"Yeah. Kind of odd considering that the New World is suppose to make the first part of

The Grand Line look like Paradise." Replied Nami.

"Well it seems that from what I read that it's actually all a camouflage." Robin said.

"What to you mean this island is Suuper!" (If you can't guess that you are not a One Piece fan.) Screamed a now pumped Franky.

"Well it seems that once you get off the beach all sorts of animals come to devour you and that this island has something called 'The Night of Dark Light'."

"What does that mean?" asked a nervous Chopper.

"I guess we'll have to see!" replied Luffy, excited as ever.

On the marine ship carry Hancock and Garp

"Oh why must we go to the Marine HQ when my Luffy is in danger?" Asked an annoyed Hancock.

"Because we need intel and supplies." Replied Garp.

"Oh how I don't wish to see those government pigs." She said in a huff. When they got to the Marine HQ they all disembarked to stretch their legs and see if there was any news. They heard a newsboy call out.

"Demon of destroyed fleet spotted at Saboady Arc." This caught the sisters' attention as the paid for a newspaper from a blushing boy.

"Hm, well it seems he is coming this way. He'll probably go through Fish Man Island. I assume he's not so crazy that he'd attack Marieojos right now." Said Hancock.

"He might be. We know _he _was that crazy." Said Nyon.

"Perhaps, perhaps."

Then Garp came back from gathering Intel. "Well it seems that the Fleet Admiral wants to see all of us." He said. "Now." He said before they could respond. They all made their way to Aokiji's office.

"Well I am glad to see you all made it with out too much trouble." Aokiji said. The only real trouble was getting by all the men ogling Hancock. "Anyway I am actually glad you all decided to track down Straw-Hat. That way we can at least keep an eye on his movements. He and his crew have a way of getting everyone's attention." He said as he threw down a newspaper showing the mysterious figure's ship as it left Saboady. "This figure is dangerous, and we don't even know the person's name. I want you all to find and or capture this figure and to get whatever you can on him. Preferably his head. The entire Celestial Dragon population as well as my superiors want this dealt with. You can do what you like, but we want this intel. You are dismissed." They were all shocked that it went so well and left without complaint.

"So I guess this means we head for The Isle of Beginnings, yes?" asked Hancock.

"I guess so." Garp said. They left within an hour, not wanting to press any luck they had here. This turned out to have just cause to it as Saint Charlos arrived soon afterward and the smile on his face would cause any women to shiver and any man to look at with fear and disgust.

Fish Man Island

"Wow, those human pirates sure caused a lot of trouble." Said one random fish man.

"Yeah, but they saved us and the kingdom, and if it weren't for the pirates that arrived today I'd say human's weren't that bad." Replied another.

"Yeah if only." They both looked at the band of pirates who came out the bar.

"Hic. Ah I love this place! It's filled with beautiful mermaids and plenty of boos."

"Yeah. But we want the One Piece, and I hear that Straw-Hat Luffy came through here. If we catch him we'll be rich and famous."

"Yeah he can't be far ahead let's go get him!" Said one of the men not really thinking of whom he was saying he wanted to take on. The people around just mumbled at how much they wished these guys would go away. What they didn't know was a boat that had somehow gotten to the island and landed. On it was someone more than willing to deal with their _problem_. The person got off and started to walk toward the town area and made his way up.

One of the men made a comment of how they should capture and sell the princess, much to the anger of the people around and which caused the slowing of the figures steps. He then passed by the pirates and one of them, in his drunken stupor hit the man.

"Hay, watch where you're going!" The drunk yelled. The man continues to walk until the drunk grabbed his shoulder,

"Hay did you here m-." (Look familiar?).

Then figure grabbed a sword of blue and black flames from his back and cut the man in half, from top to bottom. To say everyone was shocked was far too much of a lie. If anything they were in too much fear to be shocked, as he soon turned his attention to the rest of the pirates. This time it was a 0-10 win. Zero chances to counter to ten dead pirates. The man continues on his way, looking for supplies.

The man left the island a few hours later with all the supplies he needed. As he left he passed by a group of burning pirate ships. The ones in which he got his supplies from.

On the Isle of Beginnings

As the Straw-Hat started to explore, the paradise would seemed less like paradise and more of an over-run jungle. Hell if it weren't for the fact that the entire crew was both used to this and had dealt with much worse then they might have had a little trouble. The animals were no problem and they spent the day enjoying themselves and just talking and catching up, which they had all failed to do. They were shocked over a number of reasons. One Brook was captured and turned into a world-renowned star. Nami was sent to a sky island. With Zoro and Luffy they told stories of how they met and sometimes trained under some of the world's most renowned criminal such as the Warlords.

"What you guys became friends with Warlords?" Asked a surprised Nami.

"Yeah kind of. But for me it was more I trained under him then befriended him." Zoro said talking about Mihawk.

"Yeah and I just befriended Jinbe and Hancock." Luffy said

"Speaking of which how did you befriend that goddess?" Asked Sanji, hoping to gain tips so that Luffy wouldn't gain the upper hand.

"For me I just made her a friend when I found out she wasn't that bad. For her it wasn't friendship." Luffy said. This calmed down Sanji thinking the Pirate empress didn't like Luffy.

"It was Love." Luffy said.

"WHAT!" Asked a horrified Sanji.

"Yeah, she said I was her beloved and asked to marry me a bunch of times. Shishishi." Luffy said, laughing at Sanji's reaction.

"Wow, the Pirate Empress fell for the future Pirate King." Robin said. This caused everyone except Sanji to laugh for he was still sulking until he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Luffy.

"How? How could you get the Pirate Empress, the most beautiful woman in the world too fall for you? How is it the most beautiful women and even mermaids like you instead of me." He begged to who knows, maybe God?

Zoro put his two cents in. "Maybe it's because you're so clingy." He said.

"Shut the fuck up moss head!" screamed an outraged Sanji. Luffy remembered why the Empress fell for him and wanted to change the subject but Sanji didn't.

"How? Answer me!" he said.

"Sanji just drop it." Luffy said, now really wanting to drop the subject.

"No not until you tell me!" Sanji demanded.

"JUST DROP IT SANJI. IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" screamed Luffy now forcing the end to the conversation. Everyone was struck dumb in shock, for Luffy didn't talk like that to his crew. Zoro made a mental note to ask Luffy later about it.

"Just drop it Sanji." Luffy said more calm. "Anyway we haven't heard all the stories yet." He said, successfully changing the subject. The conversations continued to go on as they went from person to person. Franky and Chopper showed off their knew tech, with Franky's new body and Chopper's new Rumble Ball bodies. The fact he learned Kung Fu was something everyone thought was cool and which made Chopper just do his cursing happy dance. Usopp got his turn and everyone laughed at the thought of him eating as much as Luffy. Another one of the bigger ones was Robin met Luffy's father on her adventures with the Revolutionary Army. This gained everyone's attention, especially Luffy, who had never officially met his father.

"What was he like?" Asked a curious Luffy.

"Oh that's true, you don't know anything about him. Kind of sad I know more about your father than you." Said Robin in her creepy ominous talk.

"Robin." Said an annoyed Luffy.

"Oh right. Anyway, he is actually a nice man. He is responsible and organized in his duties but has a great sense of humor when he's relaxed. He was very interested in you and how you were doing and wanted to send his love to you (I know cheesy, but the guy never gets to see his son.)"

"Ah!" Said Nami a little touched that the man loved his son. Luffy just grinned. He then asked.

"Did you guys talk about mom?"

"Yes, we did he said he wished he could see her more but that she was the one who gave him the push to pursue his dream and go through the revolution. He said he wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"Hm." Luffy said.

"Oh yeah Luffy, what's your mom like? You never talk about her."

"That's because I don't know who she is."

"What!" The crew said shocked.

"How can you go most of her life not knowing who your parents are?"

"I don't know, but grandpa said that they would both be bad influences on me and so he took me away."

"Wow that's kind of harsh. Wait what is your mom like?" Asked Nami.

"Apparently she was a marine who did something bad."

"What did she do?" They all asked.

"She tried to get to a pirate to escape after he was captured, as a favor to her friend."

"Wow, who was he?"

"Gol D. Roger".

Baltigo

Dragon and Invankov were together talking and laughing then Dragon read a newspaper that was a few days old and that had only just gotten to the island. He was soon laughing in his chair.

"What's so funny Dragon?" Asked Invankov.

"Oh it's just the world has no idea what it's getting into with this guy."

"Who?" Dragon then showed the newspaper articles to Invankov who stared in

amazement at the news. "Wow, this man is nuts, hee-haw!" he screamed excited. "Dragon do you know this person?"

"Oh yeah I do. He was one of my lieutenants for a while before he decided to take the fight elsewhere."

"Oh? Would I know him?"

"Oh yes you would. His name is … But you'd know him as Reaper." This name lead to Invankov saying two things.

"OH FUCK!"

Elsewhere in the world people got a chill up their spine and all starting thinking that asking for names now was a bad idea.

"You can't mean _him_, can you?"

"Oh yes. I mean the one and only officer of the Revolutionary Army.

Death God Reaper.


	6. Enter the reincarnation of Death

Alright people how did you like chapter 5? You now have a name. And believe me old Reaper will be leaving up to his title. Anyway sorry about the grammar and spelling errors, I'll try to be more careful. So let the chapter begin.

I do not own One Piece.

Enter the reincarnation of Death

"Did you say Gol D. Roger?" Nami asked.

"Yep, my mom tried to help him escape." Luffy said.

"You mean your mom tried to help the Pirate King to escape!" Asked a shocked Nami.

"Yep, but than Gramps showed up and she had to run, so she wasn't able to." Luffy said.

"Who was her friend?" Nami asked.

"Ace's mom, I think her name was Portagas."

"Wow you mom is quite the person." Robin said.

"Yeah, but I still haven't met her." Luffy said.

The entire crew thought about what he had said with curiosity and sadness. But they very much wanted to meet his mom and for those who hadn't his dad. As they were thinking they hadn't noticed that it became night and all had forgotten about what was going o happen at night.

"Anyway, we should probably have something to eat and then go to bed. We should probably leave tomorrow." Luffy said. They all agreed, but before they could get to the task of collecting food a shock of thunder happened. They all looked up expecting lighting, but saw none. Which is odd since lighting usually accompanies thunder. Then they all heard the crash of thunder and then saw a flash of white hit the ground. They all looked shocked at the spot. It was as if a bolt of lighting had hit the spot.

"What was that?" Asked Zoro.

"It looked like lighting." Said Usopp.

"That's impossible, lighting is bright. That stuff just looked like something dark or black with some sort of dull white around it." Franky said.

"So that's what it meant." Robin said. "It seems that is what the books said. "The Night of Dark Light". I think that the lighting is black and the only way you can tell it's there is that a sort of neon white surrounds it."

"What! Then how can we tell where it hits and dodge it?" Asked a frightened Nami.

"You can't dodge lighting even if you see it. It is far too fast. So we may as well sit here and wait for it to take us." Robin said in her scary tone.

"Not helping Robin." Said a shivering Usopp.

" I say we just leave now and avoid this entire thing." Franky said. Most everyone agreed, Luffy was a bit upset he couldn't watch the show anymore for he had just been standing there watching in fascination at the neon lights around there dark nucleus. It was then as he started to move back to the ship that he was hit by lighting.

"Luffy!" The entire cream screamed. They all waited for the smoke to clear. Then when it did Luffy just popped out laughing.

"Shishishi. You guys should see your faces!" he just laughed at their dumbstruck faces. Then Nami remembered something.

"Oh, that's right Luffy isn't affected by lighting since he's a rubber man." She said smacking her forehead for forgetting. "That's why he beat that Enel, God guy for the sky island." She said. They all nodded their heads as they either remembered what happened or would told the story.

"Anyway I don't what Sunny to get hurt so I say we leave before the lighting strikes again." Franky said. They all agreed and got on the ship and left. Luffy stretched to provide a cover for the ship against lighting. He was only struck twice more.

On the Marine ship

"Oh look I can see the Island!" Cried a very happy Hancock. She was getting closer to her beloved. Unfortunately the Straw-Hat had left before daybreak and were now a few hours ahead. "Let us see if Luffy and the others are there." Once they got to the island they found that no one was there and Hancock became slightly sad. But see saw the remnants of a campfire. "Look someone had a camp fire here and it doesn't look that old. Less than a day even!" Shouted Hancock, as she got excited that she might see Luffy soon. A marine came over and looked at the ashes as Garp walked around the beach.

"Sir, these are if fact fresh. If we hurry we may be able to catch Straw Hat." The man said with a hint of anger and malice in his voice. The words and tone did not go unnoticed by Hancock who quickly turned to the marine with a scowl.

"What was that **you **said?" She said annoyed.

"Oh Pirate Empress I was just saying how we could catch Straw Hat. If you like we can take care of him ourselves so you don't get hurt. But we can give you all the credit if you like." The man said as he was mesmerized by Hancock's beauty. Hancock just got disgusted by the way the man both acted and looked in his seduced state. She then asked.

"It seems to me you don't like Straw Hat Luffy. Why is that?" She asked with a bit of venom in her voice. This caused he sisters and elder Nyon to back up, knowing quite well she was getting pissed and that that could cause problems.

"Oh it's just that Straw Hat defeated me during the White Beard War and he seemed to do it effortlessly as he tried to save his brother Fire Fist Ace. That humiliated me. He just ran away as if I were a fly to be swatted and I hate that I was beat by some rookie. Even if he is a Supernova." He told his story. Hancock's rage went up. How could this man be so petty? It's not like Luffy could wait around and let his brother be executed.

"So it is because of the fact that Straw Hat went to save his brother and not waste his time with you that you despise him?"

"It's more the fact he beat me. I think it was just luck. I mean how could a rookie beat a commissioned officer?" He said smug with his explanation and completely oblivious to Hancock and now her sister's rage. I mean how could this man be so cocky? They were defeated by Luffy and here this man was saying it was luck not skill. He was unknowingly insulting them. Both with that he was basically saying they had no skills since Straw Hat defeated them and that **he**, a simple commissioned officer was better than the two of them. Oh now they wanted to kick this man's ass. If not kill him for that insult. Hancock saw the anger in her sisters' eyes and got angry herself. This man said that only luck allowed that Luffy to beat him. Not skill. Even though Luffy's skill probably beat her own.

"You think just because he was a rookie that he could only beat you with luck? That's absurd! Luffy has beat many people who were much stronger than you. As a remember hearing he beat the Warlords Crocodile and Moria. And not only them but Lucci from CP9." She said, her anger clearly showing.

"That's not possible. Crocodile was beaten by Commodore Smoker and Moria was beaten only by Jinbe." The man said as that what he had heard from his superior. "And as for Lucci I think that was both trickery and that we over estimated Lucci and the CP9." The man said smug with his answer.

"Fool! Did you forget that I myself am a Warlord? I believe I would know much more on the subject of who was defeated by whom." She retorted the man's statement.

"But how could a rookie like Straw Hat, who at the time was only worth 30 Million beat Crocodile who was a Warlord and worth 81 Million (I checked, he is worth that.)?" He asked not believing the explanation.

"It's because he is strong! He refuses to back down. If it were not for Akainu's attack on Luffy and Ace coming to his defense then Ace would have been rescued and the Navy would have lost. Luffy is strong. Much stronger than you! You are just a lowly man!" She screamed her rant and at the thought of her Luffy she grew calm and suddenly her face changed to that of someone in love. This caught peoples' attention including her sisters' who just grew annoyed that even now when she was angry that she could end up like this because of Luffy. Though their annoyance was ended when the man being yelled at got curious and asked.

"Empress, ma'am; what does it matter to you? Who is Straw Hat to you? Did he not defeat you when your powers failed on him and he used that Sumo move on you? Why are you not angry at him?" The man had also seen what had happened with her 'fight' with Luffy. Thinking that she would be angry with Straw Hat not come to his defense.

"What do you mean defeated? Luffy and I never fought. It is true he fought my sisters and beat them. Oh and they are stronger than you. But I have never fought Luffy. What he did to 'defeat me' was he gave me a hug. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. It was so wonderful that I thought it meant something completely different from what is did. And as for my powers; for one I did not use them, for I have tried before only to fail, and two I never used them against him during the battle. If you were to check you find that I protected him throughout the battle. Even against your Commodore Smoker who I still need to feed to beasts for what he did." She said this last part proudly for she felt very glad she had been able to protect Luffy from harm.

"But why? What is this man to you?" The fool said, now afraid of the answer. For if it was what he indeed did think it was then not only would it shatter his hope of being with the Empress (Yes the guys are all stupid pigs. But please ladies don't put us all in this category.) and every other man who had laid eyes on her.

"Why you ask? It is because he is my beloved. **I love Straw Hat Luffy!**" She said this as if daring anyone, even gods to try and test her on that. This statement caused many reactions. For her sisters and Nyon it was shock that she would so openly shout that out it such a proud manner, for she was known to hate all men. For Garp it was enough to make him break out in laughter. He really couldn't stop himself from starting to laugh or stop himself from continuing. For the crew who were all male, they either one looked at her with their mouths open in an inhuman manner and their eyes wide, as they couldn't believe it. Two they cried as they now lost any chance with her (wasn't their chance already zero?). The third thing was only with the man all of Hancock's anger and answers were pointed at. He was just thinking how impossible it was for her to fall for Straw Hat.

"Y-you can't mean that, can you Empress? You can't _love _Straw Hat. He's just a stupid rookie!" He said with disbelief in his voice.

"If you insult Luffy one more time I will _personally _tear you apart and watch you get eaten as I through your pieces to the beasts. The only reason I haven't and will not kill you is because that with cause me problems and I want to get to _my _Luffy as soon as possible. So you should thank Straw Hat for he just saved your life." She said a little smug. She knew she would probably be forgiven because of her beauty but she didn't want to waste time. She was close to 'her' Luffy and wasn't about to slow down. Everyone got back on the boat to leave, which was kind of difficult because Garp was still laughing but now it was at the men's reaction. The final man, whom Hancock was yelling at and whose name is Loki (10 points for anyone who can tell me who that is ^-^) just looked at Hancock then went to a den-den Mushi and made a call to HQ.

"Sir, you are going to want to hear this."

With the Straw Hats

Luffy had been sneezing up a storm for an unknown reason and everyone was getting annoyed. "Luffy would you stop sneezing!" Nami said.

"I can't help it. I don't know why I'm sneezing."

"Maybe someone's talking about you." Zoro said.

"Well if they are then they're talking a lot. Ah-oh. AH AH AH!"

"Take cover!" Screamed Sanji.

"CHOOOO! Ah I feel better now." Luffy said. The big sneeze miraculously came at the same time Hancock screamed to the heavens her love for him. Though he didn't know that.

"Finally it's over." Sanji said.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to hurt Sunny." Franky said.

"Yeah sorry." They all went back to their business, except for Zoro who went up to Luffy.

"We need to talk." He said.

Near the island none as Entering Hell

Reaper was just floating along until he perked up. He for some reason started to laugh as if he remembered a funny joke and didn't stop for a while. He was laughing at all of what Hancock was saying. Now he was many miles away so it seemed impossible to be able to hear what she was saying. How he did was his little secret.

End Chapter 6

How did you guys like it? I thought it was funny. But I hoped you guys liked it and as always review. And also have a nice day (copyright FPS Russia. HA!)


	7. Pleasant Dreams from Death

Hi everyone. I hope you're all enjoying the story and as always, read and review. Thanks. Be warned slight lemon in this chapter.

Don't own One Piece.

Marine HQ

Fleet Admiral Aokiji was enjoying a warm cup of tea when he heard a knock. He called the person in and saw it was a Navy messenger with a letter. The man gave it to him, and he read it. After he had read it, he put it down and looked a bit shocked and a little … afraid. He finally spoke. "Well I need to tell this news to my superiors." He said and left the room. The letter was from Dragon, and while he didn't know that he was more focused on the name that was presented to him in the letter. The letter had explained that the mysterious figure of the destroyed fleet was once an officer in the Revolutionary Army. And the figure was a _very _well known one. The name that Aokiji had just received was that of.

Lieutenant Reaper. The Death God of the Revolutionary Army. When the men in the office got curious and read the letter, they all got shivers down their spines.

With the Straw Hats

Everyone was asleep, and comfy in his or her dream worlds. Luffy in particular was having a nice dream about meat. But then it changed. And in it he saw Hancock. At first he just expected for her to feed him. He had this kind of dream of basically anyone who had given him food he thought was good. But instead she did something completely different. She took off any and all clothing she was wearing. While Luffy had seen her naked before it had never been in such a sensual manner. Nor was it so complete. He couldn't help but react, or should I say he couldn't help his _mast _from reacting (Ha!). When Hancock walked over, in a manner that was completely devoid of innocence, Luffy nearly had a heart attack. Probably the only reason he didn't was because this was a dream. Hancock came up to him and in a voice completely drenched in lust said.

"Come with me." Luffy didn't know how to react to that but to ask.

"Where?" Hancock just smiled and said.

"This way." After she said that a bed and room appeared. It was as large and elegant as the room she had in the Kuja Palace; though it had a homier feel to it. She then lightly laid him down on the bed and slowly… undressed him. Luffy got kind of nervous from this and gave her a face showing that to Hancock. Her reply was to give him the most heart-warming smile ever created. If one were to see this in real life they might of thought this wasn't the real Boa Hancock or that she lost her mind or something. But no for some reason Luffy thought that it looked perfect on her face. It made her calm and peaceful. Unlike her normal self, which was energetic in a manner and was rarely completely calm. He was immediately calmed himself and allowed for Hancock to continue. Despite what one might say; Luffy was well educated. His grandfather had taught him a lot, even outside of training. So Luffy knew _of_ sex. He was just too innocent in that manner to understand the _point _of sex. He just knew the science of it, not the emotion or spirit of it. He was going into this on pure instinct. He hoped that would be enough, but decided to warn Hancock. "Hancock, I don't really know what I'm doing here so I hope you don't mind mistakes." She just smiled and looked at him.

"That's okay Luffy. I really don't know much about this myself. I've never experienced what it is like to have sex or make love. I just hope we can learn together." She said. This made Luffy both happy and eager. Eager because they would learn together and wouldn't mind mistakes with each other and happy because for some reason he thought of her giving her first time to him, made her _his_. The last of his clothes were thrown aside. The two just looked at each other in awe. For Luffy it was the prefect hourglass figure that made her look like a goddess and the smile on her face that made her look like a lover. For Hancock it was the well-built and well-endowed body that made her knees go weak and the kindness on his face that made her fall for him all over again. They came together with Luffy making the first move with giving her a kiss right on her lips. He had to stretch for this, but that did not matter. Hancock was overjoyed, and with much eagerness returned the kiss. Soon on pure instinct they both opened their mouths to let their tongues fight for dominance. Luffy, while acting more aggressive took control and proceeded to map out her mouth, quickly memorizing it. He soon began to fondle her left breast. This got an excited mew, turned moan out of Hancock who couldn't help but react as moisture slid down her leg. "O-Oh Luffy, that's it. Please A-Ah, keep going. I-It feels very good." She said, exciting Luffy moan or he gained more confidence since he learned what she liked. He soon began to experiment.

"If you like that, then you should _love _this." He said and then place her nipple in his mouth and sucked. It had the intended reaction.

"Oh yes! That's it Luffy! Just like that! How can you know this so well, AAAH!" She asked, wondering how the man she loved could be so talented.

"I don't know. Instinct?" Luffy said. This just made Hancock smile. Of course it just came natural to him. Just as everything else she loved about him came naturally. As Luffy continued his action the two started to grind against each other to get closer and subconsciously get more pleasure. When they did Luffy felt moisture on his leg and upon investigating figured out where it came from. His instincts told him to start "playing" with this part. He soon obliged. Two of his fingers entered her folds. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and long moan from Hancock.

"A-AAAH! Luffy! No fair. Y-Ah, you went for a weak spot." She said and continued to squirm under his touch. Luffy not getting what she meant thought he had done something wrong.

"Oh, sorry Hancock, I didn't think you wouldn't like it. I'm just going for what feels right. Sorry." When she heard him say this and felt his fingers start to pull out she went into a panic and quickly acted to stop him.

"No! I mean it's not bad Luffy. What I meant is that it felt so good, and was so pleasurably that it made me go weak. Please don't stop Luffy. It felt _very _good and I would be sad if you stopped now." She said giving him a puppy dog pout. While Luffy didn't get a lot about how this stuff worked he couldn't resist what she said or the face she was giving him and not wanting to make her sad he continued his actions. With his fingers pumping in and out of her, Hancock soon start to cry out in ecstasy and squirm from the pleasure. But she soon felt something coming and warned Luffy.

"Ah, Luffy, I-I feel something coming. I think it's called c-cumming. I can't hold out muc-. A-AAAAH, Luffy I'm CUMMING!" She said in a voice practically screaming to the heavens. And eventually she did and as she did she screamed to the heavens. "LUUUUFFFY!" When she came done from her high she decided she wanted to return the favor. She got on her knees facing Luffy's dick and gave it an experimental blow. This quickly got Luffy's attention.

"Ah, don't tease me Hancock." He said which just gave her a smile. She then licked his tip experimentally to test his reaction. It was just how she wanted it. His face contorted in pleasure and pain from the fact she was teasing him when he so wanted a release. Seeing this she finally took him entirely in her mouth and started to suck. "Ah Hancock, t-that feels so g-good!" he said to encourage her. She sped up to please him, quickly learning what he liked and didn't like. It wasn't as hard as one might figure since for some reason his ability didn't work here to stretch. Perhaps it was because he was "hard". The only thing that might have been because of his ability was the fact he was well endowed (I know, far overused, but I think it would actually apply here). She was brought back from her thinking by Luffy massaging her scalp to encourage her to take him deeper and faster. More than willing to do this for him she relaxed the muscles in her throat and took him farther. She was soon rewarded with moans from Luffy that she just loved to hear. It made her feel special and wanted. Luffy began to grunt through his moans. "H-Hancock I'm close, w-where do you want it?" he asked expecting it to be like what Hancock did from his actions. All she did was point to her mouth and continue her actions even faster. Luffy continued his moans. "Ah, Hancock, t-that feels sooo good, please don't stop! I'm g-gonna to c-c-CUM!" Was all he could say before he erupted. Hancock was surprise by the amount, but eagerly drank it down.

"Yummy, Luffy, you taste good."

"Now that I think of it, you tasted pretty good too Hancock." Luffy said with a blushing smile.

"Now, should get on the main event." Hancock said with a sly voice. Luffy unconsciously gulped and nodded his, which caused Hancock to smile with a smile of lustful eagerness. She soon laid Luffy down and said. "Since I have a little more experience in this we'll start with me on top." She then lowered herself very slowly and with no pressure from Luffy who didn't want to scare her. His member entered her and she showed a bit of pleasure and discomfort. When he finally her barrier there was a second wait between them in which they looked at each other and gave each other a extraordinarily passionate kiss. By the end they were both gasping for and with smiles that would put the biggest shit-eating dumb-ass smile to shame. Finally Hancock allowed Luffy to break through her hymen and to let him take her virginity. Her face contorted in pain and Luffy was quick to apologize and even offered to pull out.

"DON"T-YOU-DARE." Hancock said in a voice commanding authority. "Just give me a moment" she said after calming down.

"Maybe I should go get Chopper, he can fix anything." Luffy said.

"You can't Luffy, this is a dream remember." Hancock replied.

"Oh." Luffy said with disappointment. "I just wish this was real." He said. This caught Hancock by surprise.

"You wish this was really happening?" Luffy nodded. Hancock had tears in her eyes and smiled. "Maybe one day we can do this for real."

"I'd like that, but first I want to get to know you better Hancock."

"Agreed."

"Now shall we continue?" Luffy said with a sly smile.

Luffy got off his back and came up close to Hancock and when she nodded her head he slowly started going in and out of her. The pain was still there but it was being numbed by pleasure and soon, when the pain was gone the pleasure become to much to hold in, even if Luffy was still going slow. And that reminded her, and in one commanding voice she said. " Faster Luffy go faster!" He soon did so, much to their enjoyment. "Oh, yes Luffy that's it AAH! Keep going! Ah Fuck!" She said. When Hancock cursed, it for some reason aroused Luffy even more and made him both want to hear her curse more and curse himself.

"Ah yeah, fuck, you so tight Hancock, I can't stand it. With you so fucking tight I don't think I'll last much longer." He said (I know this doesn't seem like the two characters, but remember this is a situation in which they are releasing anything that would hold them back. Plus everyone has some sort of fetish. ^-^).

"Me neither Luffy grab my hand." Luffy did so, and soon found it placed on her breast. Feeling bold he reached the other hand down to play with her nub, much to Hancock's delight. When Luffy was almost at the end Luffy flipped them over so he was on top and started to thrust rapidly and used the bed frame to pull himself farther in. He now couldn't last any longer.

"Hancock! I'm going to cum!"

"Me to, I'm almost there!" Finally the time came and there was one major indication of this, which was there interrupted screaming of each other's name.

"HANCO-."

"LUF-."

They were interrupted because as it goes dreams always end when they get good.

"Hey, Luffy wake up." Zoro said.

"AH, what?" Luffy looked around confused and remembered it was all a dream. He was a bit disappointed it was all a dream, and very disappointed it he didn't get to really end it. The entire dream had felt so _real_.

"It's morning Luffy, and I wanted to talk to you, about yesterday's outburst." Zoro said.

"Oh. That was nothing, I was just trying to get Sanji to drop it."

"That may be, but you never talk like that unless you're really pissed about something. What is this secret to how Hancock fell for you. You guys didn't sleep together did you?"

"No, it's just not my secret to tell." Luffy replied.

"Fair enough, but care to share any other secrets." Zoro said. Luffy gave him a questioning look, and Zoro pointed down. Luffy had _major _morning wood. "You were moaning in your sleep. You'd better not be dreaming about me like that."

"NO! It wasn't you, it's just… Can you keep a secret?" Zoro nodded. "Well I dreamed about me and Hancock, as she said, making love. And well the entire experience felt so real and I like the entire thing. I'm just kind of new to this kind of thing."

"Well it just seems like you're growing up, finally becoming a man and all that shit." Zoro said.

"How would you know, have you ever had dreams like that?"

"Yeah."

"Of who?"

"Ah, never mind that, just get out of your bunk and get ready, breakfast will be done soon." Luckily for Zoro that changed the subject.

On the Marine ship with Hancock

Hancock had been woken up by her sisters telling her it was time for breakfast. She was very disappointed as she was quite enjoying the dream of her and Luffy. She had had these kind of dreams before, but never so real. When her sisters asked her what was wrong she brushed them off, but something caught their eye. Her lower garments were soaking wet.

"Sister, why are your undergarments wet." Marigold asked. Hancock quickly looked down, and was mortified by what she saw. Her panties were soaked through, and so were her pants.

"It's nothing!" she said and hurried them out of them out of the room. She quickly changed and went above deck. Once above she was met with the leering eyes of many men. Even with them knowing she loved someone else, they continued to leer at her. A few did not, either because they got the picture that she was taken, or were actually faithful to their girlfriends and wives. (Believe me ladies, we are out there.) But most men continued. Garp came over.

"Good morning Hancock." He said. Hancock had given him permission to use her name so there was no problem with it, even though Garp would have still used her name regardless of permission.

"Good morning Garp." She said pleasantly.

"So," he said. "What the hell was that I heard last night?" He asked. Hancock looked at him nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Over my life I've learned to keen up on my hearing and last night I heard many groans and moans from you, many clearly expressing Luffy's name." He said. Hancock was mortified that someone had heard her, and looked away with a blush.

"W-well you see…" she started.

"Just start from the beginning, of what I suppose was a very good dream." Garp said.

"Okay it started off with…"

Near the island of Entering Hell

Reaper, was on his boat laughing his ass off. His little joke with Luffy and Hancock worked out perfectly. I mean who wouldn't laugh at what he had seen in that dream. It was just plain funny. And neither of them knew the dream, was much more real then they thought. Just another one of his many tricks.

So how'd you guys like it? Pretty sneaky of Reaper wasn't it? Thanks for reading, please review, and as always have nice day. (Copyright FPS Russia)


	8. Death Laughs and Love Shown

Hey guys. First off I would like to apologize to FPS Russia on youtube for misspelling his title and using is phrase, he does great videos and if anyone likes guns here check it out. Now I hope you guys enjoy the story. I do not own One Piece.

Death Laughs and Love Shown

Marine HQ

Aokiji was sitting at his desk like always looking over reports and deciding on the future of the Navy and Marines. A marine came in and stood there. "What do you need?" asked Aokiji.

"Sir we have news from the ship carrying Vice-Admiral Garp and Warlord Hancock."

"Oh, have they found their targets?" he asked reaching for the paper the marine was holding.

"Ah sir, the news isn't what you think it is. It's news about the Pirate Empress." He said.

"What about her?" He was handed the paper and read it. "What? She said this?" The man nodded. "This could be a problem; especially since I sent them to follow the Straw Hat crew." This caught the man's attention.

"Sir we must intercept them at once! The Pirate Empress could be meeting up to join them and we can't have another Warlord go against us, even with the new Warlords." Aokiji thought about this and the new Warlords (we will meet them soon).

"I wouldn't worry about that. If they were going to meet up then she wouldn't have gotten on a ship filled with marines and Garp. Even if he let Luffy go in the War he would probably apprehend him this time. But I will send reinforcements, from what I hear the Straw Hat crew has gotten much stronger then they were two years ago. Who is in the area?" The man looked through a few reports and awhile later came across something.

"Sir it looks like we are in luck, one of the Celestial Dragons, the one that Straw Hat Luffy assaulted has asked for a fleet of ships and an admiral protection to find Straw Hat Luffy and the left with Admiral Akainu a few days ago. We also have Vice Admiral Smoker in the area, and he is known to be able to defeat Straw Hat Luffy." The man said with a little joy and hope.

"Hmm, well I wonder if that will stay the same. Send a message to Akainu and Smoker to intercept Luffy. Do we know where they are?"

"Actually yes sir, I was also going to report that are sources say that a meeting has been called for all the Supernovas that were on Sabaody two years ago. They are meeting at 1/3 Island."

"Really this could be our chance to take down some high level pirates. Send word to Kizaru and have him prepare to leave to and meet up with Akainu."

"What about the new Admiral sir?" Aokiji thought for a minute and said.

"No let's leave him out of this. We can't have all three admirals leave and let the pirates find out and take advantage of it."

"Yes sir. But what about Reaper sir, he seems to be following the Straw Hats. Do you think he'll show up?" The man said with fear in his voice.

"I hope not, I hope not."

A few days later with the Straw Hats

Everyone was eating breakfast and doing what they always do when Usopp spotted a news carrier bird. "Oy Nami want a newspaper?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks." Usopp paid for one and handed it to Nami who began to read. She again screamed "WHAT!". The crew came over, Luffy with a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Dammit woman that's the second time you've done that. What is it this time?" Zoro asked. Nami just stared wide-eyed and then turned to Luffy, who looked confused. "Luffy, what is your relation with the Pirate Empress?" She said.

"Hancock? Were friends. Why?"

"And you said that she loved you, right?"

"Yeah why?" Luffy asked starting to become freaked out.

"It's just that right here it says that Hancock very publicly and to a bunch of marines declared she loved you." This time the entire crew reacted.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah she said it right to their faces, apparently in a way that and I quote 'challenged the heavens'. Luffy do you realize how serious this is?"

"No not really, I've seen her do that stuff before. She did it when Smokie pinned me down during the War."

"Idiot, that may have happened but that wasn't published, now the whole world knows that she loves you. She's going to become a target for people after you." Sanji said.

"Hancock's strong she can handle herself." Luffy said with true belief in his word.

"That may be but the Navy and Marines may come after her too and she can't fight them all off." Nami said. With that statement Luffy started looking worried and started pacing not knowing what to do.

"Nami do you mind if I borrow that?" Robin said. After she received the newspaper she began to read. While the front page was taken up by the Hancock story, there was another story of equal interest that was pushed to the back because people like the other kind of stories better. (That's one thing I hate about the media. Who cares what celebrity went to rehab or was seen with who. Those stories are repetitive, boring, and just piss me off!) Robin started to read and then pulled what might now be called 'a Nami'.

"WHAT!" The entire crew looked toward Robin who had a look of shock and fear.

"What is it Robin-chwwaannn?" Robin just stood there in fear. Eventually she spoke.

"T-they found out who it is." She said.

"Found out who what is?" Chopper asked shaking from the look Robin had, especially since she wasn't easily shaken.

"The person who destroyed those seven battleships." She said, still shaking visibly.

"Is it someone you know?" Nami asked.

"Oh yes I know who it is."

"Who is it?" Luffy asked.

"A former member of the Revolutionary Army. Reaper Death God." She said shaking. The Straw Hats looked at her confused.

"Who is that?" Chopper asked.

"I guess it makes since that you haven't heard of him. The World Government has erased him from the news and history as so not to alarm the people of the world of his deeds." She said.

"What has he done?" Brook said finally getting over his shaking bones.

"He has single-handedly brought down three powerful **countries**." The entire crew just stood there shocked. Franky came in and asked.

"How is it possible for someone to take down a country by themselves?"

"I don't know, Reaper was more secretive then Dragon. I only saw him once. We never spoke, but then again Reaper never spoke. He only ever spoke to Dragon alone and to Kuma, who I heard from Dragon himself was both a friend to Reaper and deathly afraid of him." This got everyone's attention since they knew how strong Kuma was from experience and it scared them to think that a nightmare like Kuma had someone he was afraid of. Robin continued. "It was said that Kuma knew what his powers were, but never told what they were to anyone, even Dragon. Also Dragon told me that Reaper confronted him and asked if you Luffy were his son, far before the story broke or even us knowing about it." The crew looked at her and wondered how he had known about Luffy.

Zoro spoke then. "Well I guess that explains why he's so strong then. He's had a lot of practice and a few marine battleships are nothing to him."

"Yeah but it's still scary that he did destroy those ships and that the Warlord Kuma feared him." Usopp said.

"Yeah and it's really scary considering it looks like he's following us." Robin said, reminding the crew of that fact. And this got the reaction of…

"OH SHIT!"

On the Marine ship carrying Hancock

After Hancock had told Garp about her dream things had been awkward. For her at least, for Garp they were good, he was still laughing about what she told. Hancock had been mortified when Garp burst out laughing after she had told him what had happened in the dream. He wasn't laughing at her, which he told and calmed her down at bit. It was the fact that she the Pirate Empress had not only fallen for one of the most oblivious men in the world and she had fallen so hard, not only had she protecting him, but she had erotic dreams about him; his grandson who he knew would need some great incident to cause him to come out of his "stupid" phase or at least "I'm blind to the opposite sex" phase that had held all the previous Monkey D. men. That's not to say he still didn't laugh at the situation for the past few days like it was a classic joke. He also liked to pull Hancock's leg, which shocked her sisters since basically no one had anyone had made fun of, or insult their sister. Luffy and his family were truly outrageous and brave people. Garp walked up one late morning to continue his relentless making fun of Hancock. "So had anymore dreams about Luffy?" he asked with a smile. This got Hancock red in the face since it he always asked this question and her usually answers were usually something like… "Why would you want to know?" or "What's it to you, you filthy man!" in an attempt him to drop it. But today she was really drained from having to come up with insults to get the old child off her case. Today she just was hoping his fun had ended.

"Could you just stop asking that please, I've had no more dreams of such nature since the time I told you." She said slightly exhausted from having to deal with Garp.

"Okay" Garp said.

"What! That's all it took!" Hancock asked furious that he didn't just stop.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Then why haven't stopped until now!" She asked her tempter rising and really hoping she could find a way to turn him into stone.

"You never asked me to stop." Garp replied and to which Hancock was about to yell back she had been telling, screaming, and demanding him to stop, but then thought back; and in all her rants, not once had she actually asked or told him to stop. She dropped her head in defeat at her own stupidity.

"Fine, as long as you're done. Anyway where are we? Why haven't we reach Luffy yet?" She was beginning to get worried, they should have caught up by now.

"Well we probably spent more time traveling then they did, we have had those interruptions." He said. By interruptions he meant the pirates they had met on the way. They were pirates longing for fame in the New World but nowhere strong enough to handle it and probably survived from luck and cowardice but now thought they miraculously gotten tougher just by entering the New World and now wanted to make a name for themselves. They attacked the ship to boost their reputations but weren't expecting a Warlord or the famous Vice Admiral who they woke up from a nap, which his crewmates knew, was a _horrible_ thing to do. While the ones who woke up Garp got the beat down of their lifetimes others went after Hancock. They knew she was a Warlord and her reputation for being the most beautiful woman in the world, but these men had _cocky _written in their genes and not only thought they could take her but in a fight but capture her and use her as a sort of "entertainment". And they said this all right in front of her face. Not only did she hear all of it and become furious she decided that turning these pigs to stone was too kind and _far _from painful enough. She decided to take them on in combat to show them a few things. One: she was far better then they were in combat. Two: She was not something for their sick minds to "play" with. And three: She was Luffy's and Luffy's alone. Though they probably didn't know about the last reason. When they were done only the ones captured by the marines on board were in fit enough of condition to interrogate. Garp and Hancock came over and marines betted who would be better at interrogating. Garp was up first.

"Who are you and why did you wake me up from my nap?" The men coughed. "I mean why did you attack the ship?" A younger of the crew who was not a complete crew since he was forced then anything spoke.

"Sir we are the Wave Raider Pirates (I don't know, just made them up and it sounded cool.) and these guys attacked the ship to gain fame and a reputation." He said.

"They? Not you?" Garp said.

"No sir, I am not a willing companion of these men." He said hoping that Garp would believe him. Garp went over to him and looked at him in the eyes and told the marines to untie him.

"He's telling the truth, Coby had the same eyes when he talked about his story." Another man in the group called the boy a coward but was silenced but a hit on the head from Garp. Garp asked the boy where they had just come from.

"Fishman Island sir, and we just barely made it out."

"Why is that?"

"It's because that figure, the one who destroyed those Marine ships was there and destroyed most of our ships." He said stricken with fear. Everyone on the boat froze. _He_ was that close. Many men gulped at the thought.

Next up was Hancock you went to a man who also had a cocky gene in him and who stared lustfully at Hancock like she was coming for him, and not more like at him. He then spoke.

"Hey beautiful, come to give me some 'special treatment'. He said with a voice full of lust, so much so it even disgusted many of the marines the way he spoke to a lady. They, themselves would never talk to any lady like that. (Again ladies we are out there. Not all of us are pigs.) Hancock was down right furious with the tone the man was giving her.

"What is that tone you are giving me?" she asked with a voice filled to the brim with venom.

"Oh nothing, I just hope you're not _too _harsh on me." He said in a tone that just screamed so many unpleasant thoughts. This tipped the scale for Hancock and she went over to the man who continued to smirk thinking that he was so smooth that he would get some "special treatment" from this goddess. Hancock came over and actually picked up the man which shocked Nyon and her sisters since she didn't usually use her hands in any situation if not necessary, even combat. The man was shocked for a second but then thought that she had picked him up to kiss him. What he got was a stare the atoned to the saying "hell have no fury like a women's scorn".

"Listen you disgusting man. Who are _you _to think that I'd be interested in you? You are just another man." She said with a face second only to the time she fought Smoker after he'd pinned Luffy.

"Oh but my skills have wooed many women even the toughest. You seem like a challenge though, though you'll like what I do next." He said with a grin. Hancock wondered what he was going to do next but then her Will Power activated showing her what he was going to do next. He was going to… KISS HER! Hancock as quickly as humanly possible let the man go and back away seeing the man's puckered face. The man was slightly disappointed. "Aww why'd you do that? I was just going to give you a kiss."

"That is precisely why I let you go. I would not allow YOU to take my first kiss." That statement shocked all the men. They knew she hated men, but she didn't even have her first kiss? Some men had fantasized that she had kissed girls to their perverted delight. But no she had not.

"What? You've never been kissed? Than why don't you allow me to kiss you?" The pi- I mean man said in a sultry voice as he puckered up again. Hancock just backed away.

" I would never give my first kiss to a pig of a man like you. There is only one person I would ever give my first kiss." She said. This made the man angry. He was not only angry, but furious. How could this woman resist his charm? (Um?) What person could this goddess want to give her first kiss to? He had to know.

"Who? Who is it you want to give your first to? He can in no way be better than me! My charms are unbeatable, the person must have tricked you or used on you!" The man said trying to think of ways that she would make her not want him. "Yeah that's it he used a Devil Fruit power to mess with your mind. Don't worry I will break you out of it." The man said. As a he lunged at Hancock to finally get a kiss. By now EVERYONE was furious. Even the men were furious. They knew whom she wanted to kiss from her early outburst and while they didn't like it, they at least respected the fact and the person who she wanted. This man was vermin and making up ridiculous accusations to please his desire to know why she didn't want him. As the man came closer everyone was lunging at him to subdue him or beat the ever loving crap out of him. Hancock just stood there and the man thought he had succeeded in "breaking" the spell. When he got close and he thought he was home free something happened. No the marines didn't apprehend him. No Garp, Marigold, Sandersonia, and surprisingly Nyon did not beat the crap out of him. What happened was Hancock kicked him. Right in the balls. The entire crew was shock by Hancock using such an ungraceful move, which was so unlike her. The man cried in agony. Hancock looked so scary that some of the marines even though the anger was directed at them almost pissed themselves; some did.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOUR ARE ABOVE THE MAN I LOVE. I SHOULD TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB FOR THAT INSULT!" The man looked up and asked.

"Why? Who is this person and why are they so much better than me." He said barely above a whisper from the agonizing pain.

"Who you ask?" Hancock said and everyone looked at here knowing that look. "My love is none other than MONKEY D. LUFFY!" she said with no doubt in her voice. The entire pirate crew was shocked. The Monkey D. Luffy? He had the Pirate Empress's love? Some were shocked; others just nodded their heads thinking it made sense. The man just became more furious and yelled out, even with his hurt manhood.

"HOW COULD YOU LOVE THAT RUNT! He's just a kid. You need a real man."

"Luffy is a man and is far one of one than you; now you marines." She said as she pointed to the marines with her super looking down pose. "Toss this man overboard his presence upsets me." She said and they eagerly agree for one: they wanted to be on her good side, especially right now and two: they really didn't like this guy. So they marines grabbed him and tossed him overboard. After that happened Garp came back from somewhere in the ship with a piece a raw bloody meat in his hand. He took a bite of it and then threw it into the water. The man didn't understand this until he saw fins pop up out of the water, and the last they heard of him was his screams. (No worries he is NOT coming back).

"There Hancock he is being torn limb from limb." Garp said. In a sickly sweet smile Hancock replied.

"Thank you." And was about to walk away when a marine came up.

"Garp sir a newspaper just came in." He handed it to Garp who read it.

"Ah Hancock it looks like someone on this ship spilled the beans, your secrets out."

"What secret?" Hancock said worried it would be about the Celestial Dragons. She came up and read it. What it said was about her confession about Luffy. Now the entire world knew. "Oh. Oh well." She said not caring that that secret was out.

"You do realize that the Navy may come after you now right?" Garp said.

"Let them try." She replied. Nyon flipped through the pages and came up on the second story.

"Oh it looks like they identified the man who destroyed the battleships." She said out loud. This caught everyone's attention. Garp and Hancock grabbed the paper and looked at the paper.

"Ah it looks like one of my sons' officers is behind it." Garp said.

"Ah yes Dragon is your son, I forgot that for a moment. What the name of the person again?" Hancock asked.

Garp spoke out loud since he knew the crew wanted to know too. "It is none other then Dragon's lieutenant Reaper Death God. Every man in the Navy had heard that name, only civilians hadn't to keep his existence unknown to the public but they knew _that_ name and knew to fear it. All the man fell on their Asses or back away when they heard that, because they knew what kind of record he held.

On the island called Entering Hell

The island really deserved its name, it was hot and ablaze with fires and filled with the dead. The only thing that might be considered happy here was the laughing man on the ground. Reaper had laughed more this week then the rest of his entire life. Everything that happened on the boat with Hancock he had seen and heard it all and he laughed so hard he cried when they reacted to his name being revealed. He didn't mind Dragon doing so. But he had to leave this island sucked. I mean only twenty minutes ago this island was busily with life. But it was a pirate island, no regular marine came here if they like life. But those stupid pirates just _had _to recognize him and challenge him. And now look, the island really did look like Hell now. Oh well, he got some supplies and info on where his targets were. And they were all coming together at 1/3 Island. Reaper just smiled and sailed away.

Wooh this took me a long time to right. Over 3800 words! New record. And if you haven't been able to tell I'm making each chapter longer. Anyway thanks for reading and please favorite and defiantly

Review!

Pwease (insert puppy eyes here)


	9. The Calm Before the Storm

Hello everyone, Four Crosses here and I want to thank all my readers and want to remind you to review and such, it really helps motivate me to write the story. But don't worry I will finish this story. So again thank you to all and enjoy the story.

I do not own One Piece, but all characters under my creation. All rights to Reaper are reserved c.2011 (^-^ had to do that).

The Calm Before the Storm

-With the Marine Fleet Guarding Saint Charlos-

The men of the fleet were starting to get restless. Here they were pursuing some of the most dangerous pirates in the world and had yet to yet any action. I mean how many pirates were stupid enough to try and take on an entire Marine fleet. There were a few but there were even fewer that would attack a ship bearing a Celestial Dragon. That was the very reason they were there. First off there was Straw-Hat Luffy who had caused this entire mission to come about. Not that they were complaining it gave them a chance to get some recognition for a number of reasons. One: They got to guard a Celestial Dragon, which was considered an honor. Two: If this succeeded then they would be capturing some of the most notorious and dangerous pirates on the planet which could make them famous and it would give them the satisfaction of keeping their loved ones safe. But the soldiers were terribly bored. Besides some pirates and other criminals they encountered throughout the islands they landed on which were weak and not much challenge for the Marines let alone an admiral. And they had to deal with Saint Charlos. It may be said it was an honor to guard a Celestial Dragon, but they were so god damn arrogant! They thought they deserved everyone's admiration for just their blood. Like they were the original leaders of the world government. Not that any of them would say this to their superiors but they kind of saw why Straw-Hat had hit him and wished they could so it themselves; or simply wished he had hit him harder so that he would _unfortunately _be in a coma for the rest of his life. "Man why is Saint Charlos so annoying and arrogant?" One of the sailors asked.

"You shouldn't talk like that, we could get in trouble. Especially if he heard you." His friend said.

"Oh yeah right like he would come down, below deck, into us low-life's area. No way he would. I just want to know why he acts like he does. I mean do you get it?" The two men just thought as they swayed back and forth on their cots.

"I think it has to do with them being born with a gold spoon in their mouths. I guess that makes them arrogant and think they're above everyone else." His friend finally said. The first man thought about the explanation and said.

"Yeah that's great. If your born extremely rich and powerful you become arrogant and a get a total asinine personality. And if your born extremely poor, or in a horrible situation, like a war-torn country, you become desperate and angry and violent. You're always hoping or wanting something better, if it's only to get out of that situation. Frankly I don't know what kind of person is worse. The thing that those two sides really share; is that in those situations morals are basically outdated and hard to find. And besides in this society the Celestial Dragons are above us." He said with a somewhat sadden voice.

"Yeah, and I guess I agree with you, Straw-Hat should have hit him harder." The both laughed at this until the door opened reveling Admiral Akainu. The two men were scared shitless.

"You men will not speak in such a vulgar way." He said in such a tone that the men were almost certain he'd kill them. "We will never wish ill will on those we protect and we will not encourage our enemies in any way." The men stood and saluted.

"Yes sir!" They responded.

"Good, and just so you know I don't like having the Noble here either. The only good thing that comes out from this is I get to continue to pursue Straw-Hat, you should be glad too." The men looked relieved and the first one said,

"We are to sir, we only wish that we had more challenges on the way sir, but due to the fact this is a large fleet, a Celestial Dragon is here, and that your among the fleet sir, has discouraged many criminals from coming to present a challenge." The man responded making Akainu smile.

"Indeed, I too wish these cowards would come out and at least try to give us a challenge. But soon we will have plenty of pirates to face." He said with a smile to his now smiling men.

"Yes sir!" They said with a smile

"Alright back to work men." Akainu said. They both rushed out and Akainu soon followed. He may be very cruel at times but that was only really towards criminals, cowards and people he targeted. Truth be told he really didn't like the Celestial Dragons. They were way to arrogant and the fact they could call on an Admiral whenever they wanted really annoyed. Having to waste resources to protect those people was a thought that really got on his nerves. Luckily _very_ few people ever attacked them because of that fact, and two the last time it happened Kizaru at least got to take out scores of pirates, unfortunately not the Supernovas. Speaking of which he was still sore those prison idiots had let Jewelry Bonney get away. Those damn men were too damn undisciplined and lustful that they let her escape before she even got to Impel Down. He knew he should have escorted her personally but he was chasing the Black Beard Pirates then. He was glad to know that both Magellan and Hannybal had taken care of those fools. Anyway what was annoying tight now was that this Celestial Dragon had been able to call on an entire fleet, along with him on this hunt of Straw-Hat. He didn't mind that so much since he wanted to finish Dragon's son and this presented a good opportunity to get rid of a few major pirates. Including this mysterious figure that had just shown up. If it weren't for the fact he had targeted the Navy and World Government he would have been fine with this man. I mean this guy targeted major pirates along the Grand Line. Akainu was a little annoyed that this man basically ruined the secret of Moria by listing him as a target. He wasn't suppose to be alive and he hadn't shown himself for the past two years so things were going fine in that area until the man spilled the beans. Just then a Marine came up to him, giving him a letter and newspaper saying that they were both from the Navy HQ. Akainu grabbed them and read. He was surprised to learn that Reaper was behind the attacks but thought that it made sense, based on his record. He was glad to know he had multiply target to destroy along with Straw-Hat and that they were all going to be meeting together. Neither he nor the Navy had had a chance like this to destroy the pirates since the Whitebeard War two years ago. This was a great chance to take down a large number of high-level pirates and slow down this stream of pirates flooding the Grand Line. Before this assignment he had been up to his neck dealing with rookie and weak pirates who came flooding to the Grand Line looking for One Piece. He cursed Whitebeard for that. Just like Roger, causing so much trouble even after his death. But now he wanted to make sure that no one else had the chance to do such an act. Especially not the self-proclaimed future Pirate King; Monkey D. Luffy. He wanted to put an end to that family's rampages once and for all. And now he was getting his chance. Just then when Akainu had finally gotten a smile on his face did Saint Charlos come out of his room. Akainu prepared to roll his eyes at any comments the man would make.

"Oh, that was the worst sleep I've ever had. I can't understand how you commoners can stand it. That bed was terrible and stunk something terrible." Charlos said. That's when Akainu rolled his eyes. That happened to be his bed the man had been talking about since he had to give it up to try and please the Celestial Dragon, but to no avail. He didn't see what was wrong with his bed. It had just been cleaned for Charlos, and even when it wasn't Akainu always got a restful night sleep. He swore that if it wasn't a great chance to take down Dragon's son and now had the possibility of taking down the Supernovas he wouldn't have taken the job. He looked at Charlos and inwardly gagged. He had seen a picture of the man before the punch before and he was already ugly enough to grimace at and inwardly vomit, but now it was even worse. His face was puffy and red. His face was aligned even worse then it had been. He apparently ate the same out even with his messed up face since he still had that pig face. Akainu had hoped that he would end up like that idiot he heard about from CP9 and have a facemask to cover the ugly. But to no avail. And Luffy did not have the skill of Sanji to realign a face to make it look better.

"Honestly I don't see how _you_ can stand this filth and commoner junk." Charlos said. Akainu had a tick mark after that. For one he said _you_ in such a way that made it obvious that he didn't know his name. Plus it showed patent disrespect. He was an admiral dammit, not some butler. The admiral protection was the only thing-keeping people from attacking the Celestial Dragons. Without him and the others the World Nobles would be attacked constantly for their riches. He inwardly sighed wishing he had given the assignment to Kizaru, since he still owed the Celestial Dragons for letting Straw-Hat go in the first place.

"My apologies, but that is the best we can do in these circumstances since Reaper is after the Celestial Dragons." He said catching Charlos's attention.

"Who is this Reaper? And why hasn't he been taken care of for threatening the World Nobles." He said.

"Oh, that's right you don't know. It's in today's paper. Reaper is the one who attacked and destroyed the seven battleships and threatened the World Government and Nobles." Akainu responded.

"That man is a fool and should be executed for his crimes. Why hasn't he been caught? I'd make him my own personal slave for his arrogance and threatening the World Nobles." Charlos said in a manner so ignorant that for a second Akainu wanted Reaper to go through with his threat. He, as quickly as possible got control of himself so he could answer the question.

"Well, Saint Charlos sir, we haven't been able to pin point his location thus far and Reaper had quite a reputation." He said.

"Oh, then why haven't I heard of him?" Charlos asked. Akainu did not like that tone, but kept calm.

"Well sir, it's because in order to keep the people from reacting or getting fearful over what the man has done, they thought it be wise to cover up any and all information on Reaper. What he's done it quite terrifying." Charlos looked at him questionable, or at least Akainu thought it was questionably since he couldn't tell by his destroyed face.

"Reaper is a member of the Revolutionary Army that is commanded by the man known as Dragon, who is also Straw-Hat Luffy's father." With that mentioned Charlos sneered in anger and was about to say something when Akainu continued. "Dragon has caused the fall of many monarchies and brought war against the World Government, so making him the most wanted man in the world. Acting as his lieutenant Reaper got his the name 'Reaper Death God' by single-handedly bringing down three powerful nations. That is the very reason he was covered up so as to not frighten the public." Akainu finished. Charlos became angry at the story since this man was such a nuisance to the thing that gave him all his rights and power.

"This man should be taken care of, where was he last seen? After we capture Straw-Hat we should go after him!" Charlos said full of spite.

"Well actually sir, he was last seen on an Island near here after completely laying waste to it. Not that we minded it was filled with pirate scum anyway. And we may be in luck, we believe some of his targets will be at the place we are heading and so since we are gaining on them we should accomplish all these goals in things go well."

"Good. Full speed aheadttttttha!" Charlos said. (And another dialogue from him finished with ungodly spelling. HA!)

-With Hancock-

Hancock had just gotten the feeling that something bad was getting closer to her, something that reminded her of her past. She gingerly touch right above her mark on her back. Then her sister came barging in.

"Sister, Sister!" They said very excitedly. "We have great news for you." They said and stopped to build up suspense in their sister.

"Well out with it!" Hancock said in a gleeful manner, it seemed that her sisters' glee was infectious. They were shocked for a moment seeing her glee, but soon responded. It was Sandersonia who spoke first.

"Sister, Garp just got info from some marines from a den-den mushi. They say that they saw Straw-Hat and if there locations is correct, then by the time we get to the next island we will have caught up with Luffy!" she said trying to get her sister excited.

"Luffy?" Hancock said hopefully and looked at her sisters hopefully. They both nodded and she went up and hugged them. This happened very rarely and it had been awhile since she had last done this, but her sisters eagerly returned the hug. "That's great news. I can't wait to see Luffy!" she said very excitedly. Everyone got the pleasure of actually seeing the Pirate Empress dancing; and she was good too, she had natural talent. But all good things must end and Garp interrupted her dance session.

"Uh, Hancock, you're going to want to hear the rest of the report." He said. She turned to him.

"Why? What's more important then knowing I'm soon to be with my beloved?" She asked. The marines who still hadn't gotten the picture let their heads drop in defeat when she said that.

"From what the report says, it appears that someone in the original Supernova group has called a meeting between them all since they're all heading to what appears, to be 1/3 Island. And it also says that Reaper's getting very close and will probably meet us all there." He said making everyone there shocked at the news. Many of the marines were freaked out that Reaper was not only gaining on them, but also heading straight for them. Hancock herself was a little freaked out by this news.

"Then we have to get to Luffy before the meeting! We still don't know Reaper's intention, nor do I suspect that the Supernovas will all be glad to see each other." She said with a sense of urgency.

"You're probably right, we need to pick up speed now!" Garp said and with ordered the marines to get back to work so that they could pick up any speed they could. For if the report was right then they were only about a day away from Luffy and the others. And who knows how long they'd stay on the next island, especially if they saw a marine ship coming. Hancock looked off the bow hopeful that they would meet up with Luffy soon on the island know as The Place of Lustful Dreams.

-With the Straw-Hat Crew-

"Hey Robin, do you know why the island has that name?" Luffy asked.

"I hear it's because there is some sort of natural element on the island that acts as aphrodisiac and gives on pleasurably dreams." She said with a giggle.

"Huh, that's weird." Luffy said out loud. Sanji just looked annoyed at him.

"Of course you would say so. You can't appreciate the feminine body." Sanji said with heart eyes. Zoro just laughed to himself bringing Sanji's attention to him.

"What's so funny moss-head!" he demanded. Zoro just looked over at him annoyed.

"I wasn't laughing at you love-cook. Well actually I was, but that wasn't the main reason." He said.

"Then what was?" Sanji asked.

"Well you said that Luffy didn't appreciate the female body, like he had never had a dream about a girl before." Luffy looked at Zoro, not liking where he was taking this. "When I know for a fact that not that long ago Luffy had such a dream." He finished, making everyone look at him with weird looks, and then towards Luffy, who now was blushing something terrible.

"What, Luffy had a dirty dream? No way!" Nami said. The others thought the same, until Zoro spoke again.

"Then why, awhile back was I woken up in the middle of the night by Luffy who was moaning about some girl?" he asked. They all looked at him shocked and then turned back to Luffy whose head was almost expanding from all the blood.

"What? No way, Luffy actually had a dirty dream?" Nami said smiling.

"Looks like our captain had a SUPER dream!" Franky shouted.

"Yohoho, looks like our captain is growing up." Brook said.

"Well then who was it about?" Nami asked, Zoro replied

"It was about-." Luffy quickly interrupted.

"Zoro!" Before he couldn't take it anymore and ran inside to hide. Everyone looked back at where Luffy had run into the ship shocked by his shyness. He _never_ had acted like that before.

"Who is it Zoro." Nami asked. Zoro smiled.

"That Pirate Empress. Boa Hancock." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"The Pirate Empress, Luffy had a dream about the Pirate Empress?" Nami asked. Zoro nodded and everyone put their two cents in.

"Makes since Luffy did seem very protective of her, and since she fell for him, maybe some of that affection rubbed of on him. He did say that he spent two years training with her coming every once in awhile." Robin said making everyone nod.

"I should beat that little shit up for thinking of the Pirate Empress that way." Sanji said before Nami hit him over the head. The crew just thought about it for a while until Robin got up to cheer up Luffy, who kind of broke down after what had happened. They all went to bed thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

Okay I cut that one short. I've been trying to make each chapter longer then the next, but I wanted to save stuff for the next one, plus I didn't want a Reaper cameo appearance in this one, so sorry.

-Sorry? That's not good enough!

-What the Hell! Hancock!

-Yeah, and why did you cut the story short you vile man?

-I just wanted to keep something for the next chapter.

-And what is so important that you had to save it for next chapter?

-Well actually I think I'll make the next chapter, kind of short, I don't know. But you should like the next chapter.

-That's not good enough! Mero Mero Me-

-Wait! If you turn we to stone now, I won't be able to finish the story!

-Yes you will, I let you go after I humiliate you!

-If you do that I may be less incline to finish this story and work on my other one.

-Ah, don't you dare! You'd better finish this story before that pervy Naruto story.

-I will if you calm down.

-Fine, but you'd better update soon.

-Okay. _If only she knew what I was planning in the future._

-What was that!

-Nothing!

-No you will tell me now!

-Ah run!

-Get back here!

-Okay read, review, alert, favorite, please, or else HANCOCK IS GOING TO KILL ME!

-DAMN RIGHT I AM!


	10. Love So Close

Hello everyone, sorry I've been focused on my other stories for a few days. I wanted to update a lot over the summer, but if I don't do it too regularly please forgive me. Anyway here's another chapter hope you like it.

I do not own One Piece

-With the Straw-Hats-

It took Robin about an hour to calm Luffy down after Zoro had told everyone about his dream. She told him it was completely natural and that there was nothing wrong with it. Luffy like with Zoro asked if she ever had such a dream to which she did the same as Zoro and blushed but she just walked out of the room leaving a confused Luffy. (Just so you know I will not be making a ZoroRobin couple in this story if that's what you're thinking. I have plans to pair them up with other people though. You'll just have to wait and see.) The ship made it's way to the island in relatively quick time. Nami said it was because a storm brewed up behind them and gave them wind. She also said that if anyone were behind them they would be having trouble right now. They continued onward until they reach the island. The island looked like a volcano since it a one large mountain that covered most of the island and had a warm climate. There were many ships around the island and Robin told them it was because many people wanted to experience the dreams here, since it was said to be so realistic. They eventually docked with some trouble due to the traffic. It was only good that there were no marines in the area or they would have trouble since, _everyone_ recognized their ship. News of what happened on Sabaody Arc, Fishman Island, the news of Hancock and Reaper had al spread. The World Government had to come clean about Reaper so that the public knew who they were looking for and so maybe they could help in an attempt at capture. Many people at Reaper's record and now they were wondering what he wanted with all the people he targeted and what the difference was between the two ribbons. (Remember Black and White.) But now the people were watching the true Straw-Hats enter the port. Many people were fearful of the group due to their reputation and bounties. Heck they were worth over seven hundred, and their was captains worth more than half of that. Luffy had done many acts that attracted a lot of attention. This was the fearless man who had taken on Warlords, (The government admitted to him defeating Moria, though not Crocodile since they wanted people to retain their confidence in the Navy.) the leader of CP9 Rob Lucci, and fought in all the government islands. Not only did he fight CP9 on Enies Lobby, Magellan in Impel Down, and the Admirals and the best of the Navy at Marineford he had taken on the Celestial Dragons and physical beat one of them and his crew two others. (I know Rayleigh knocked out one, but they don't.) Plus the heard he and his crew had trained with some of the strongest pirates known, including Hawk-Eyes, and the Dark King. The Straw-Hat crew now definitely had everyone's attention as they landed. Not only that but they also had a fan club. Many of which were right there at the port awaiting the landing. The crew got off and many of fan people had heart in their eyes. Many had eyes on each of the crew including Luffy, who even with Hancock's confession it didn't help with fan girls, in fact it probably just increased it as women started to wonder how he had won her heart. Also many were looking at Chopper. It was not only because he was cute, it was also because the bounties had been updated. And the Government had realized that Chopper himself was more than a pet and a threat. Nami went up to the newsstand that happens to have a fan of hers there staring at her. It was lucky that Sanji was focused on his own group of fan girls and was greeting them with vigor. Nami started to read the new bounties.

"Oh hey guys, look we got updated in our bounties she said showing them to everyone. Everyone, especially Chopper was happy with their new bounties since his went to fifty five million. Nami wasn't actually happy since she didn't want more attention with a higher bounty. She was now at twenty three million (I'm just making numbers I think they'd actually be worth.). This was the overall new bounties.

Nami- 23 Million

Ussop/Sogeking- 40 million

Brook- 40 million

Chopper- 55 million (Mostly for the CP9 stuff.)

Franky- 60 Million (He beat up that Caribou guy and I think be was worth over one hundred million.)

Sanji- 90 Million

Robin- 98 Million (Mostly from actions in the Revolutionary army.)

Zoro- 185 Million

Luffy- 450 Million (for destroying Pacifista and actions on Fishman island, including 'kidnapping' the princess.)

This lead to a grand total of 1.041 Billion crew. They were shocked at the total but very proud of themselves. How many people could say they were apart of a crew worth over a billion (Beli is it?) They finally decided to start moving toward the hotel they saw when a bunch of guys came over looking angry.

"Yo Straw Hat!" The leader of the group said and rather angrily, causing both the Straw-Hat crew to turn around and for the fan groupies to stare at the man angrily. When Luffy turned around the man continued. "How can a snot brat like you now have a 450 million on your head while I who am an older man and I'm better than you (Most everyone in the area sneered at him.) have only a 96 million bounty? Huh? How can that be?" the man asked in a manner that made everyone want to kick his ass. Why did everyone underestimate the kids? Luffy just looked at him confused.

"Um, maybe you aren't doing the right things for a bounty. Or maybe it's just because you suck." Luffy said not really thinking of what he said just stating his mind. The man was furious that this little brat had the nerve to say he sucked.

"Oh yeah, how about this. We have a fight you and me and see if you're what everyone says you are?" The man said in a cocky manner.

"Okay. But first." Luffy pulled out a piece of meat and ate it. "Can't fight on an empty stomach." He said as he began to stretch. The man took this as an insult that he wasn't even worth the time to wait and eat, or maybe it was because Straw Hat thought this was going to be his last meal and wasn't showing it. The man smirked at his own brilliance (Um, what?) of course Straw Hat was afraid, his devil fruit power made everyone fear him. (Does he forget who he's dealing with?) Once Luffy was done stretching they began. The man charged and Luffy waited and actually let the man hit him. Luffy didn't notice his hands turned to brass.

"Ha, you just got hit by my 'Brass Knuckle Bomb' how do you like that. I'm Brass Knuckle Becker (and that rimes with?) and you're going down Straw Hat." The man's crew cheered thinking his technique won. Becker looked at the Luffy's crew smugly and they just looked bored. He was going to yell at them but was cut off.

"Is that all you got." Luffy asked bored. Becker and his crew looked at him shocked. How can he not me affected. "I'm a rubber man, blunt attacks don't hurt me." Luffy said shocking them. Becker was about to back up when Luffy grabbed his arm and with enough force to knock him out hit him. Becker flew five feet and Luffy was going to leave but he got back up.

"Ha, you think that that weak attack would bring me down. I can turn my entire body to brass. You'd have to hit me a lot harder to beat me." He said confidently as his crew cheered him on.

"Alright then." Luffy said as he brought his fist back. Becker turned his entire body to brass to prepare. Luffy brought his arm back and launched it forward. He pounded Becker right in his gut and set him flying ten feet, unconscious by the time he hit the ground. "I didn't even feel like using my second stage with this guy. He was nothing compared to Lucci's iron mass (Tekkai). I guess that means I was only fighting with about one fourth of my strength." Luffy said while Becker's crew looked at him shocked. The crowd that was now cheering thought it made since, because the man was less than ¼ of Luffy's bounty so it would probably only require Luffy ¼ of his strength. After that was over the crew went into the hotel checked and decided to separate into nine different rooms, so that no one would interrupt or be uncomfortable if any of them had 'pleasant dreams'. They all went to their rooms since they were tired. Robin, Usopp, Zoro and Franky all had windows that could see the Thousand Sunny to make sure, that no one tried anything with their ship. Not that anyone would try mostly out of fear for the crew and the storm that was coming to the island. Luffy just watched the storm come in until he got bored and went to sleep, lulled there by the sound of rain hitting the roof and window.

-With Hancock-

The storm had come at the _**absolute**_ worst time. They were only a day from Luffy when it hit them. And now the navigator of the ship said by the time the storm ended they would have lost at least a few hours if not an entire day. And that was if they survived the storm at all. It wasn't overly brutal but it was enough for men to fall overboard and for Garp to jump off with them to rescue them. Hancock and her sisters had to stay indoors or risk being washed off the deck and drowning. The only thing they could really do is go to sleep and hope that the ship was still there when they woke up. Hancock fell asleep hoping to make it to Luffy soon.

-With Luffy-

Luffy had fallen asleep and was now in his dreams or at least he thought he was but he woke up and when he heard something. He looked around and at first he didn't think of anything, but he saw the window open and so he got up and closed it. It was after he closed it that he saw out of the corner of his eye someone standing next to his bed. He turned around to see who it was. The person stepped into the light and Luffy saw who it was.

"Hancock?" he asked. She nodded and went up to him and kissed him. He didn't ask questions after that and just returned the kiss. Hancock started putting more and more passion into the kiss, which Luffy eagerly returned. He had grown tall enough that it wasn't much of an issue kissing. Soon Hancock started moaning into the kiss and Luffy wanting to advance this along pushed her onto the bed. She looked shy for a moment but gave him a sly smile making him know he could continue. Luffy finally got a good look at what Hancock was wearing, or wasn't wearing more like. All she was wearing was a _very_ skimpy robe so much in fact that it was see through. And a pair of sexy panties. And that was it. Much to Luffy's delight. Luffy soon took the initiative and grabbed Hancock's breasts. She mewed, purred, and moaned at Luffy's actions making him smile that he could make her do that. He looked at Hancock and they smiled at each other. Hancock was actually distracting him as her hand went lower and rubbed his crotch. Luffy moaned at her actions but inwardly smiled that he had such a sly and sexy girl with him. He was really beginning to enjoy her company. She was quickly becoming more than a friend to him, but right now his mind was on other things like pleasing Hancock. He continued to suck her breast much to her delight and began to switch back and forth from sucking to pinching, both of which earned him pleasant moans of satisfaction from Hancock. But she wanted to give Luffy the same pleasure he was giving her. So she flipped him over, and pulled down his pants. Luffy was at first shock she had switched the places so quickly but quickly realized what was going to happen by the position she was in. Hancock just marveled at Luffy for a moment and then placed his cock into her mouth. Luffy grunted and moaned in appreciation. Hancock just continued her actions while being egged on by Luffy's moans of appreciation and pleasure. She smiled that she could so easily make him moan, not that he didn't return that skill and she was glad for that. She continued her actions until she felt him twitch in her mouth and she got ready for her reward. Luffy soon moaned out and came into Hancock's awaiting mouth. Hancock enjoyed her little treat but soon placed her wet opening over Luffy's dick wanting to enter. She pushed her panties out of the way and prepared to thrust down when Luffy flipped them over again. He smirked at her shocked face as he made his way down her body kissing his way down. He made it to her pussy and smirked before giving it a lick. Hancock shuddered as she attempted to hold in a moan. Luffy looked up at her and pouted. He didn't want her holding in her moans. Her moans were like his own personal music. Music he loved to hear and was disappointed when something interrupted his music. (Don't you hate that?) He now was hell bent on making her moan and moan hard. He went back to his actions with more vigor and aggression and there was no way she could hold it in moaned and screamed in ecstasy at Luffy's actions. Smiling at finally getting to hear his 'music' again he continued his actions. Luffy licked, kissed, and sucked Hancock's pussy until he found something. It was Hancock' nub. Luffy smirked and sucked on it _hard_. Hancock screamed her release. Luffy greedily lapped up her 'love juice' as he now liked to call it and enjoyed the flavor. He looked at Hancock's face and once she got over her orgasmic high she looked back at Luffy and gave him a smirked and spread her legs to invite him in. Luffy eager went up to her and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. As Hancock was distracted by the kiss Luffy thrust into making her release the kiss and moan in ecstasy. Luffy started to thrust into Hancock. Slow at first to get her used to him so that she could get used to the tempo and he gradually increased his speed. Hancock was screaming and withering in pleasure. She couldn't believe how good it was to be with Luffy. To have him thrust into her and fuck her into ecstasy that could only be compared to heaven. She continued her screaming until she couldn't handle it anymore and came once more.

But it didn't end there. Oh no Hancock was eager to make him cum, and cum inside her so she flip him over so now she was in the dominant position. She started to thrust onto Luffy's dick making them both moan. Soon Luffy got over the shock and pleasure and started to meet her thrusts as she came down. This caused maximum pleasure in the two and the moans and screams only got louder until their voices started getting hoarse. They continued with their silent screams since their voices were no longer existent. They continued until Luffy exploded in her making Hancock gasp and cum herself. Luffy got over the high first and flipped them back over so that she was on her stomach and he was over her as he returned to thrusting into her. He was getting tired, but he had an idea. He pumped his legs to get him into his second stage. With that completed he went so fast that Hancock couldn't even scream anymore just hold her mouth open in pleasure. She was seeing so many stars right now she thought they were outside. The mix of the extremely fast speed and the heated body made her feel so much pleasure she couldn't even move. It wasn't long until she not only had the most powerful orgasm of her life, but also multiple of them. By the time the last of her orgasms were done she was just a drooling mess. She literally had been fucked into oblivion. Luffy just smiled at his handy work and kissed Hancock on the lips making her move the only thing she could at the moment to smile. Luffy just wondered how long she would be out because he was most definitely wanting the night to continue. As if on cue Hancock crawled over and sucked Luffy's cock back to life and to give him some pleasure as she recovered. Luffy was very happy she wanted to continue and didn't mind at all the little side trip blowjob as he waited for her to recover. Hancock continued to suck off Luffy for a while since she had to continue to move herself so one: she didn't cramp up, and two: she could be in a better position to please Luffy. Luffy soon came in her mouth and he had been holding it in for some time so Hancock had time to recover. Now since she was official back in the game it was time to continue the night.

For what seemed like the entire night they had sex. They went at it in an position or part of the room they could think of. But too soon for them the were tired and lay in bed. Hancock got up and looked like she was going to leave when Luffy grabbed her arm and looked at her confused. She smiled at him and said.

"Don't worry Luffy just go back to sleep." She said and Luffy obeyed.

Luffy woke up with a start. It was morning and Luffy was confused. The room looked the same. Nothing had changed in it. Was what happened last night just a dream? No way it was way too real. Heck it was more real then the first dream he had of Hancock. He wondered what had happened. He left his room at the same time that everyone else decided to. They all looked at each other and blushed. It seemed that everyone had had 'pleasant dreams'. They all went to the lobby for breakfast. They all started to eat but Luffy was still confused about the dream or whatever it was. He decided to ask about it.

"Hey guys, did any of your dreams seem realistic. I mean not like a dream, but like it happened?" Luffy asked. Robin was the first to get over her embarrassment to answer.

"Well it did feel real and there were times during the dream I remember feel intense pleasure, but since it was just a dream I don't remember most of the dream it fact it's already a question to me what was in the dream." She said. Luffy thought for a moment and asked everyone.

"Do any of you guys remember anything about your dreams?" They all shook their heads. "That's weird I remember everything and it felt so real." He said and then a girl from the hotel came up their table.

"Sounds like someone had a Lover's Illusion." She said. They looked at her confused.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"That's when the natural elements react to your body hormones to create a hallucination of someone you either like very much or love." She said smiling. "You must have fallen for someone, lucky girl, I'm assuming." She said and Luffy frowned at her.

"Yes, girl." He said and she smiled and walked away.

"Wow, Luffy you had quite the experience then. So who's the lucky lady?" Nami asked. Luffy blushed and soon everyone was asking him who it was.

"Yeah, who the SUPER lady?" Franky asked.

"Ah, no one, it doesn't matter." Luffy tried to brush it off, but they wouldn't allow that. Their captain had fallen for someone and they wanted to know who.

"Oh come on Luffy, of course it matters. You've fallen for someone, come on tell us!" Nami said. Zoro was thinking for a minute before he smiled and turned to Luffy.

"It's Hancock isn't it?" he said. Luffy blushed a new shade of red. Everyone looked from Zoro to Luffy and smiled.

"No way, it looks like Luffy has finally fallen for Hancock's charm. Luffy has fallen for the Pirate Empress!" Nami said a little loud catching the attention of the people around her. The fan girls were a little depressed at this or angry that the Pirate Empress 'stole' his heart. But there was a man in the crowd, no not a fan or groupie, but a reporter. He smiled at the news. This would make a great story. He left to go make a call. Luffy was busy trying to convince them it wasn't true, but the kept saying it was about time Luffy figured romance out and eventually caused Luffy to have to run from his crew. Before he left he promised Zoro a but kicking for saying that. Zoro just laughed and said he took the challenge. Luffy just swore under his breath and promised that if he ever found out whom Zoro liked he would be merciless with him. Luffy went back to his room to think about his feelings and he wondered about his feelings for Hancock. He realized he didn't _love_ but he did like her a lot and was close to love. _Very Close_.

-With Hancock-

Hancock had been sneezing up an ungodly storm for the past twenty or so minutes. She had on idea why it took her a while to calm down.

"Sister are you ok." Marigold asked. Her sisters were fearful that she was getting sick again from some sort of break off of 'love sickness' or something for being away from Luffy for so long.

"Yes I'm fine now, thank you." She said and the marines and Garp came out from hiding.

"Geez, someone must be talking a lot about you for you to be sneezing like that." Garp said.

"Well right now that doesn't matter. How far are we from the island?" Hancock asked.

"Oh just about 6 hours. We should be arriving before the sun gets low." Garp said.

"But Luffy could be gone by then we need to find a way to go faster." Hancock said frantically. She was so close.

"Sorry, but 6 hours is a given right now, that storm knocked us off by about 3 hours." Garp said. Hancock was disappointed but knew she could wait to see Luffy for another six hours. She just hoped he would be glad to see her.

-Six Hours later-

Hancock was getting restless. They should be seeing the island by now and they hadn't. She walked around the deck hoping to get there soon. Just then a man screamed he saw land. She went to the bow and smiled. There it was. The island, where Luffy was. Unfortunately for her Luffy and everyone else just thought they were another Marine battleship. And they really didn't want to deal with a battleship right now. Franky was first to spot the ship and warned everyone of their arrival and they all packed up their stuff and ran to their ship. Sure they could probably take on whatever was on that ship, but hey didn't want to take that chance. Especially not with Reaper out there. They were soon packed up and on their ship leaving the harbor. Just as they were pulling out did Hancock notice they were leaving.

'_Oh no, Luffy don't leave it's me don't you see the-." _She thought as she looked up and realized they hadn't put up her jolly roger showing Luffy it was her on the ship.

"Oh, no! Someone put my flag up quick!" She said and the marines rushed to do so. But Luffy and the others were already out of the port and Garp told the helmsman to turn the ship. They were gaining on them since the Thousand Sunny hadn't caught all the wind yet. Hancock was hoping they would catch up but Franky was already getting the burst ready. Luffy looked back wondering why they weren't firing at them and he saw her. He saw Hancock. She saw him and smiled. He stood shocked and realized that he needed to stop the Coup do burst.

"Guys wai-." Too late, they were already sailing away. Luffy looked back saddened that he hadn't realized it sooner. He just stood there looking back at the one person who had taken his heart.

Hancock just stood. She was shocked. She had come so close and yet he had gotten away before she could get to him. She couldn't take it and fell to her knees crying. She had been so close. She'd seen him. He'd seen her. Eventually her sisters and Nyon came up to her to calm her down. They eventually told her that is wasn't over and that they could meet up with them at 1/3 Island. She agreed and smiled that she got another chance. The set sail for 1/3 Island at top speed. Little did they know that Akianu, Smoker, and Reaper would all be meeting them there.

-With Reaper-

Reaper was just sitting there, enjoying the memories of what had happened on Lustful Island with a smile. He wondered how long it would take for him to realize any feelings he had for Hancock. He also wondered how Luffy's crew was doing, since it was hard for him to focus in on many people at a single time. He especially wondered about one particular person and that person's 'pleasant dream'. He smiled at that thought.

Okay. Awesome another chapter done. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. And as always please review, alert and favorite the story, and please check out my other stories thanks.

H- Well it's about time you updated.

B- I know, I know, but there Hancock there it is. I told you you'd like it.

H- Like it? I didn't get to Luffy you ass!

B- Geez, but you got close, plus there was another nice lemon for you and Luffy's starting to fall for you.

H- I know and that's good, but what was with that lemon? There was no talking.

B- Well since it was an illusion kind of thing I made it so there was no talking and more focused on the visual, as I believe most illusions are based on.

H- Ok, but next time allow us to talk.

B- Will do. Okay thanks for reading guys, please review, favorite, check out my other stories and all that good stuff bye.


	11. Reaper Appears on that Day

Woo I'm tired. I've written more and update more in the last week or so then I ever have in my life both before and after I joined fan fiction. The reason I'm doing that is because it's summer and I have plenty of time and because I'll be leaving for a two week training trip I have for a program I'm in and won't be able to update while I'm gone so bummer. Anyway for all I know the person reading this is from the future and that time has already passed or maybe not. Anyway let's get back to the story.

I do not own One Piece

-With the Straw Hat Crew-

Luffy had told everyone that it was Hancock on the ship and they all apologized that they didn't look at who was pursuing them or think about how they weren't being fired at.

"Yeah sorry Luffy, we all know how you've fallen for her." Zoro said.

"Yeah I know." Luffy said. What he didn't realize was he just admitted to having fallen for Hancock. Nami didn't miss this.

"Oh you know do you?" She said smirking. Luffy quickly realized his mistake and grimaced.

"So you have fallen for Hancock haven't you Luffy?" Nami asked smiling and soon Luffy was being pummeled with questions and teasing. Soon Robin stepped in to save Luffy.

"Come on everyone we already knew Luffy's feelings lets changed the subject." Everyone agreed and Luffy sighed in relief and was about to thank Robin when she started talking again. "Now let's ask him about his Lover's Illusion." She said smiling evilly. Luffy looked at her shocked that she would bring up something like that. Everyone turned back to Luffy smiling and it was then that Luffy came up with the perfect way to not only get out of this situation but also get back at Robin for that trick.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we ask Robin who she's been dreaming about?" He said and everyone was shocked, especially Robin who was both shocked he had remembered that and turned it again. Everyone diverted their attention to Robin and started asking her questions giving Luffy enough time to escape and it took them over ten minutes to remembered they were suppose to be interrogating him. They looked around and realized his trick and moaned he had pulled a fast one on them. They all decided to go back to what they were doing and head towards 1/3 Island and maybe ask Luffy about the Illusion later. They would soon be arriving to the island and they had to be ready. Things could easily get out of hand.

-With Hancock-

Hancock was still a little upset about getting so close to Luffy only to lose him at the very end, and that they had to break off the chase to get supplies. They landed on the island to a bunch of fleeing pirates who saw a marine ship and decided to make a run for it. There were still quite a few left, but the marines decided to only deal with the ones that acted out of did something wrong. People eager to meet her and those who marveled at her beauty soon mobbed Hancock. She had people her asking all sorts of questions, but one stood out.

"Is it true that you love Straw-Hat Luffy?" Someone asked over the crowd. When people heard this question they quieted down hoping for an answer. Hancock was shocked to receive this question. But she soon smiled.

"Yes." Was all she said before walking off making everyone gasp and gape that the story was right. (I know isn't that shocking.) Hancock headed for the hotel that Luffy had been staying at to find something to eat and to see if there was any news. After getting something to eat Hancock went to a newsstand inside the hotel and bought a newspaper. There wasn't really anything of interest except that many of the Supernovas were seen near 1/3 Island, which she already knew from reports Garp had gotten. But then she saw a report that said a Celestial Dragon was in the area. Hancock shook at this. She didn't want to see a Celestial Dragon again, especially not so soon after seeing so many in Marieojos. She was hoping that they weren't heading for 1/3 Island, but for some reason she suspected they were. She was about to leave when a girl came up to her.

"You're the Pirate Empress right?" she asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" Hancock asked looking asked her confused.

"Oh it's just I heard that you were in love with Straw-Hat Luffy. Is that true?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hancock asked getting nervous at this girl's questions.

"Oh it's just he was in this hotel just yesterday and he and his crew were talking about you." She said smiling.

"Oh? And what did they say?" Hancock said becoming curious.

"Oh it seemed that Luffy is it had a Lover's Illusion. It's a rare occurrence that happens when the person is falling or in love with a certain person. And the crew were discussing who it was." The girl said.

"And _who_ was it?" Hancock asked becoming restless, and wanting an answer.

"Well one of his crew mates was kind enough to blurt it out so everyone could hear. She said he had fallen for the Pirate Empress." She finished smiling, leaving a shocked Hancock standing there shock.

"L-Luffy fell for m-me?" she asked to which the girl nodded.

"It would seem." The girl said grinning. Hancock couldn't hold it anymore and just grabbed the girl (not that way perverts) and hugged the girl. She was just spinning around shrieking in joy that Luffy had fallen for her. She eventually put the girl down leaving the girl spinning for a while.

"Thank you so much for telling me! What is your name?" Hancock asked.

"Lily Love. (I know that was horrible but I like the name Lily and I wanted double letters, so sorry.) It's nice to meet you." She said. Hancock just thanked her again and left wanted to leave the island soon so she could catch up to her love who apparently returned her feelings. (Now here's my question should I bring Lily back or no?) With a little pushing on her part she got everyone on the ship and ready to go. Little did she know that the same reporter who had heard about Luffy's feelings had also heard Hancock's confirmation about her own and her reaction to hearing about Luffy's feelings. He smiled. This was becoming quite the story. It was like this generations version of the Pirate King's romance or the rumors of it more like. But these were most definitely not rumors. He smiled as he went to report this to his superiors.

- A few days later with Akainu and the Marine Fleet –

Akainu was soon to meet up with Vice-Admiral Smoker for their combined attacks on the pirates on 1/3 Island. He was smiling at the thought of being so close to his goal. Dragon's son. He knew he was close and could probably intercept him if her wanted but he was one: ordered not to seek action until all the pirates were on the island to decrease the chance of escape and two: he himself wanted all the pirates to be there when he attacked. He smirked at the thought of fighting them all. He was in a pleasant state of thought when Charlos came out from his room to see what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this, why have we slowed down? We should pursue Straw-Hathh will all hasth!" he said angrily. Akainu cursed under his breathe that his joy had to be interrupted by this man. He only was thankful that this man had allowed him to get such a chance at defeating these high level pirates.

"Well Saint Charlos sir it's because we are waiting for Vice-Admiral Smoker and Commodore Hina (decided to add her) to catch up with us for our assault on 1/3 Island where we believe all the pirates to be gathering." Akainu said.

"Well he should be going faster to catch up to us. I want Straw-Hat captured and executed for what he did to me. And I want those other pirates as my slaves for being who they are and their injustices against the World Government. Then once we are done with them we can deal with that foollltha Reaper for his crimes against the World Government and for threatening the Celestial Dragons." Akainu may hate this man but he liked the ideas. Once the pirates were dealt with they could deal with Reaper and put a severe blow to the revolutionary ideals that were threatening this world.

"Well if all goes well sir, we will be able to give Straw-Hat a grand execution just like his sworn brother Fire-Fist Ace." Akainu said.

"Ah yes I remember hearing about that. You were the one to actually kill him were you not." Charlos said, as he knew he had the executioner of one of Luffy's family with him.

"So I was sir, so I was." Akainu said smiling at the memory. (Psycho) They continued on there slowed journey a little while longer until Smoker caught up to them. The ships came next to each other to exchange greetings. After having to bow to Charlos making him grimace Smoker went up to Akainu and shook his hand.

"I'm pleased to see you Admiral Sakazuki sir. I'm pleased to know that we can both have our fair share of pirates soon." Smoker said.

"Indeed, but remember our main target is Dragon's son. He is the target that Saint Charlos wants dealt with." Charlos cut in then.

"Yes and once he's dealt with we can deal with the other pirates and then go after Reaper." He said smirking through his newly mangled face. After cringing Smoker asked.

"Reaper?"

"Oh, yes we are almost sure he's in the area and many of the people he listed are to be on the island we're going to so we believe him to show." Akainu responded.

"Yeah I heard he was in the area, but from what I read of him that is a hefty target to beat. Are you sure you won't need reinforcements for that?" Smoker asked.

"Admiral Kizaru is on his way to reinforce us for the assault and should be here shortly." It was then that Kizaru did appear and the same thing was done that was done with Smoker. Kizaru had to apologize to Charlos for not capturing Luffy in the first place and had to explain Kuma's role in the entire thing. Charlos was still not pleased with Kizaru and continued to show his displeasure through whining for a good 20 minutes. As they discussed the plan of action a news bird came and dropped off a newspaper, which a marine presented to Akianu. He read through it and was shocked by the news. He preceded to hand the paper over to Kizaru who read it and who then gave it to Smoker who did the same.

"Well it seems Straw-Hat has fallen for someooonnne." Kizaru said. Smoker nodded thinking it odd that Straw-Hat would fall for someone. He knew well enough that this did not happen over night and wondered when it did happen. "Also Fleet Admiral Akoji warned me that Hancock is on a ship with Garp and are heading this way. If this right then they were just at The Island of Lustful Dreams. Meaning they're getting very close." Kizaru said. They nodded at the information and started to once again go over their strategy. They knew that Reaper was close and was gaining on them. They hoped that the fight would be over before he showed up if he did. They still didn't know his intentions but they also didn't really want to find out. They prepared themselves of the fight and sent a message to the 1/3 Island officials telling them of the impending threat. They then prepared for all possible outcomes, including Reaper. All outcomes were accounted for accept one. Defeat.

- A few days later on 1/3 Island, what would later be called 'The Day of Reckoning' –

1/3 Island was actually an archipelago of three islands connected by three strips of land that met in the middle to form a mountain. It was inhabited by a large population of people, many of which were hiding in the mountain to escape any backlash from the fight that was suppose to happen today. Many stayed in their homes for a variety of reasons, including not wanting to leave, good chance to steal, and most of all they just wanted to see this fight. They could tell this was going to be a day that went into the history books as something important, and they wanted to be part of it and have there own stories to tell. People who stayed were told to act normal and go about their business as usual to keep the illusion that there wasn't anything unusual or different from normal on the island so that the pirates wouldn't leave from suspecting a trap. It seemed to work as the first of the Supernovas arrived. It was Jewelry Bonney. The arrivals afterward happened in this order.

2nd- Capone Bege

3rd- Basil Hawkins

4th- Urouge

5th- Scratchman Apoo

6th- X. Drake

That left five still yet to arrive. They would be Eustass Kid, Killer, Trafalgar Law, Zoro, and Luffy. The people there were shocked to see so many Supernovas in one place and they were all heading for the Grand Field as it was called because it held many sports on the field and the only quality that was made it seem more than just a field was a black and white ash tree in the middle of it. Eventually Kid and Killer arrived next and Kid and his crew went to the field like Law told them. He saw all the other Supernovas sitting around and looked at him. He grimaced at having to see all of them there. This had better be good.

"So anyone got a fucking idea why we're all here. I don't like being pulled away from my personal business." Kid said.

"You mean the slaughter of anyone you see?" Drake asked a he looked. Kid frowned at him.

"Well I do that for fun and because they're annoying, anyway at least I do that better than you fight the Emperors." Kid said smiling. Drake sneered at him. His fight with Kaido had not gone well and it was only because his ship came around and shot at Kaido that he was able to escape. He didn't like that being brought up. Bonney just laughed at him to which he yelled at her for.

"And what are you laughing at. From what I hear it was only luck that you got out from being captured before you got to Impel Down." He said and now was being sneered at by Bonney.

"And what of it? If that stupid Straw-Hat could escape, then I could too." She said.

"Yes, he did escape, but he had help, and with your attitude I doubt people would be so inclined to assist you." Drake countered.

These kinds of arguments continued between all the Supernovas until Law arrived. Kid was the first to ask what was on all their minds.

"What is this about Law? We have better things to do then come here; even if it is a good chance to take out the competition." When he said this everyone got on guard.

"Patients Kid, we have to wait for Straw-Hatter." Law said before he sat down. Kid stared at Law angrily since he wasn't going to say what this was about until Luffy and his crew got there. They all continued there arguments for about an hour and a half before Luffy and the others arrived.

"Hey guys!" Luffy said excitedly earning a few annoyed grunts from some of the other Supernovas. The people around them were shocked that all the Supernovas had come together to have some sort of meeting. They wondered what it was about.

Law smiled at Luffy and greeted him. "Hey what's up Straw-Hatter, good to see you again without all the bandages." He said earning a smile from Luffy.

"Shishi. Thanks for that by the way. I'd probably have died if it wasn't for you." Law just smiled and brushed it off. And put the meeting into session.

"Well now I guess I'll telling you all why I called you all here. It's to discuss the guy who seems to at least be interested in us if not be after us." Law stated. Hawkins spoke.

"You me Reaper?" Law nodded.

"I don't know what he wants with us, or the difference between the ribbons I just know that this guy is quite powerful and from what I hear was one hell of a soldier for the Revolutionary Army." Robin cut in there.

"It's true, when myself and the rest of our crew was separated for the two years we were, I was a member of the Revolutionaries. His reputation among us was well known. We didn't give the title 'Reaper Death God' for nothing." She stated. Some of the Supernovas' crews gulped at his name.

"Exactly, this guy earned quite the reputation and even if we didn't believe what he did in the Revolutionaries we all read what he did to those ships." Law said and they all nodded. "Seven battleships, a Buster call in strength is nothing to sneeze at. Plus if this guy is coming our way then that means that probably the entire World Government is after us too. He's after us, and they are after him. So in turn the World Government will inevitably come after us." Everyone nodded at this until Kid spoke up again.

"But why would he be after Straw-Hat? I mean it is his boss's kid."

"Even Dragon didn't know much about Reaper. Reaper literally never spoke, except maybe to Kuma who was also afraid of him." Robin said. This caused everyone to shake. Kuma the Tyrant was afraid of this guy. That's just bad.

"We need to find out what this guy wants from us. It be better if we just met him and see what happened." Law said.

"Are you kidding? I don't want to meet up with this guy! If there's any chance of getting on his bad side I want to avoid it, and for that matter him." Apoo said. Most people there nodded, including Usopp and Chopper.

They were all about to continue the conversation when Bepo frantically went up to Law.

"What is it Bepo?"

"A ship apparently landed here not too long ago and I saw one of the Warlords on it." Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Which one was it?" Law asked.

"Duuuh, I think it was the female one we met." He said. Luffy looked over at him shocked.

"Hancock?" said. Every one of the Supernovas turned to Luffy and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you bagged yourself a Warlord didn't you Straw-Hat." Kid said smiling.

"W-What are you talking about?" Luffy said nervously.

"Didn't you read the newspaper it's all over that you fell for the Pirate Empress." Kid said as he tossed Luffy a newspaper while laughing. Luffy took and read it. He was completely freak-out that someone had heard and reported what was said at the hotel and that now everyone knew it. Nami grabbed the newspaper and read it. Afterward she felt bad.

"Oops." She said.

Then Luffy felt something and instinctively turned around and there she was. There was Hancock.

"H-Hancock." Was all Luffy could say. She saw him and smiled before running up to him and hugging him.

"I missed you so much Luffy." She said hugging him tighter.

"Ha the so called Pirate Empress who is known to hate men so happy to see one. That's rich." Kid said. Hancock released Luffy making him look disheartened until Hancock smiled at him. She then turned back to Kid.

"Luffy is a special case, you are just another disgusting man. One who looks like a clown." She said. (I totally thought that he looked like an evil clown when I saw him.) Kid looked pissed and ready to act when Hancock turned back to Luffy. "Luffy we have to leave, Vice-Admiral Smoker and Admirals Akainu and Kizaru are close!" She said alarming everyone. "We have to escape."

Basil Hawkins finally spoke up. "Escape may not be possible." Everyone turned to him.

"Why is that?" Apoo asked.

"Because as we speak he's getting closer to us, and that's not the only problem. I'm reading that unless we leave now we will have a 91% of dying if we fight and a 11% chance of escape. Anything after that I just see death." Hawkins said

"Escape from what?" Kid said scowling.

"The trap the Navy pulled us into here."

They all looked shocked and it wasn't long before marines surrounded them. They all got ready for the onslaught. The first wave was easily crushed easily enough and the crews started to flee before another wave came. Everyone had to go the same way to get to their ship because the island didn't allow anywhere else to dock except for a single harbor so they had to all go there. They had all kept their ships in abandoned dockyards so that no one would try and damage or steal their ship. They couldn't leave any of their crew to guard the ship for fear of a fight breaking out among the Supernovas. They were all running to the docks when they were stopped in their tracks. By not one, not two, but three Admiral class officers. Smoker, Kizaru, and Akainu were all standing there waiting. Kizaru spoke first.

"Well hello Straw-Hat. Long time so seee." (He talks like that right?) Everyone froze looking at the trio of high-level officers.

"It's time to end what I started two years ago with your brother." Akainu said. Luffy's crew wondered what he meant that since they didn't know that Akainu had killed Ace since it was left out of the papers.

"Luffy what does he mean by that?" Nami asked.

"He was the one who killed Ace." Luffy said. They all looked at him shocked and turned back to Akainu angry at what he done, not only to Ace but the Hell he had put Luffy through. "Yes I was, but you got away. You will not be so lucky this time." Akainu said.

"Thathh right!" Charlos decided to pop out at this particular time. They were all shocked to see him, while Hancock looked frightened. She didn't want any chance of a Celestial Dragon to recognize her. Luffy saw her reaction and calmed her down. It was luck that Charlos was so focused on Luffy he didn't notice Hancock. "Remember me Straw-Hat, the higher being you so attacked you worthless trash!" he said this as he took out his gun and shot at Luffy. Most missed and Luffy stood in front of Hancock so she wouldn't get hit. It was good that he did or else Charlos would have shot her. Instead it hit Luffy and bounced back almost hitting Charlos. He was kind of freaked out that the bullet came back but got over it. "I will make you my slave before you are publicly executed for what you've done." Charlos said with a smirk. Oddly enough it was Hawkins that came in next.

"I think it's best if we all leave. From what my cards are telling me, death draws near." He said.

"That's right, death for you lower beings, and most definitely for Straw-Hat!" Charlos said.

"No I don't me death itself, I mean a reincarnation of death." Everyone wondered what he meant until Robin thought of it and paled.

"You don't mean-?" She asked as a marine came running frantically to Admiral Akainu.

"What is it sailor?" he asked impatiently.

"Sir, h-he's here!" the man said frightened. Robin looked frightened too since she knew who he meant.

"Who? Who's here?" Akainu asked. It took a while for the man to calm down enough to say it.

"R-R-." Akainu was becoming impatient.

"Who Dammit!"

"REAPER!" The man screamed in horror.

Everyone looked at him in shock. They then looked out into the sea and there it was. The Jolly Roger of Reaper Death God. Reaper had appeared.

Holy Fucking Hell that was an awesome entrance! Woo I've been waiting for that. Sorry I think this chapter was a tiny bit short, maybe not, but it was still awesome and it took effort so give me a break. But this is where the fun begins, believe me. Soon all Hell breaks loose. Anyway thanks for reading and please as always review, alert, favorite and check out my other stories, though they seem to be doing better than this one at the moment so make other people come to this story or something. I don't know. Well thanks everyone for reading and get ready this is were the fun starts. Bye.


	12. What We Fight For

Hey everyone I'm Back! Wooh did that few weeks suck, but I won't bother you with that. Thank you all for being patient and waiting. I wanted to this one first since this one has not been updated in the longest time and because it is getting good so here we go

I do not own One Piece

Everyone stood shocked as they watched Reaper's ship come closer. Even the Admirals who expected him to come were shocked that he actually showed up. He was going to put himself right into the eye of the storm or he was bringing an entirely new and _much_ worse storm with him. Akainu was the first to react.

"Tell all battleships to back off of him and fire at a distance. Do not get near him I repeat do not get near him." He said and the man relayed the message to the ships. There were twelve ships in all and all of them backed of but one. One that was already approaching Reaper and who was sealing it's own fate. "What is that ship doing? I said pull back!" Akainu said actually fearful of what was going to happen next. The ship had finally reached Reaper when it stopped.

"Reaper of the Revolutionary Army, surrender yourself or you will be killed. We have two Admirals waiting to take you and many other high level pirates into custody. Surrender now!" the captain of the ship said. Everyone on the ship looked down at Reaper with weapons ready. The ship was literally right next to Reaper. Close enough for him to reach out and _grab it_. If Reaper hadn't been wearing his armored mask then one would have seen the smile on his face when the captain had told him exactly what he had wanted to hear. "Reaper surrender now or you will be-." Before he could finish Reaper reached out, grabbed the battleship, and … lifted it out of the water. With one hand Reaper lifted an entire battleship out of the water. Everyone on the island looked on in a mix of amazement and horror. Everyone had gathered to see what was going on including many civilians and what they saw was this _**thing**_ lifted an entire battleship as if it were his regular weights. Luffy and everyone else just stared in wonder that someone could do that. For the Admirals they were frozen. No one had shown that kind of strength since Little Oars Jr. and even he didn't do it with one hand. They were all broken out of their stupors when Reaper reached back and … threw the whole ship toward where they were standing.

"Incoming!" Smoker said as the ship came at them. Everyone scattered. Akainu had to drag Charlos away so that he wouldn't be crushed. It would just be a really bad headache if he did. Surprising it wasn't only Sanji carrying a lady away but also Luffy. The minute it was thrown he picked up Hancock bridal style and jumped out of the way. The action of course made Hancock swoon and completely forget the situation as she snuggled into Luffy. If he hadn't been so focused on saving her he would have blushed and he did the minute he was a safe distance away and realized that Hancock had gotten quite comfortable.

The ship crashed into the ground shaking the area like an earthquake and creating a massive dust cloud. Men that had been able to hold onto the ship were thrown everywhere when it hit the ground and the whole frontal half of the ship was smashed in. After the dust had settled everyone got back up. Hancock was disappointed that she had to let go of Luffy. Everyone was still in shock so they didn't react to each other but just looked at the wrecked ship then out to sea toward Reaper. After awhile they all realized where they were and the chaos began. Nami was the first to react.

"Guys we have to run now, if we don't the Navy will catch us." She said frantically and everyone started running to the ships. Akainu snapped out his stupor as everyone started running.

"After them. We can't let them escape." He said and the Marines started to get up and run after the fleeing pirates.

"Wow that guy is scaryyyy." Kizaru said. Akainu and Smoker nodded then began their pursuit. Before he left Akainu turned to Kizaru.

"You deal with Reaper you probably have the best chance until we finish with the pirates." He said and Kizaru nodded. He turned to the sea and watched as the ship fired at Reaper. All Reaper did was block the attacks and sometimes send the cannon balls back either by grabbing them in mid-air and throw them back so hard they went through the ship. Other times he used his sword to swing around and with the blunt edge of his blade catch them from behind, spin around and throw the cannon ball back which had even more of an effect then him catching them and throwing them back. After wrecking three ships with their own cannon balls Reaper then brought up his sword and pointed it at a ship ahead of him and slashed down. The entire ship was split in half. Reaper just kept on going until he got to shore. Everyone just stared at him as he hit land. Luffy and the others just looked at him as they ran back to the ships. Reaper turned toward them and seemed to look at them but with the cloth over his eyes (Think Naruto the Gedo Mazo) he turned to them and started to follow them when Kizaru came up and aimed a kick at him. Reaper's only reaction was to bring his arm up and block the kick. Kizaru was shocked that it took so little for him to block him but the thought was quickly changed when Reaper grabbed his leg. Reaper then proceeded to throw Kizaru to the ground forming a crater. Reaper the brought his hand up and punched Kizaru right in the gut causing the ground in and around the crater to crack from the force of the hit. Kizaru coughed up blood from the hit and could only lie there as Reaper walked on as if he had just swatted a fly.

The Marines were shocked and terrified that he took down an Admiral so easily. Smoker had come to hold off Reaper and knew that this wasn't going to be easy but knew that he had to fight him. He stood in front of him and faced him. The two stared at each other and with a hidden smile from Reaper their fight began.

As the fight was going on Akainu was chasing after Luffy and the others along with Charlos who was desperate to see Luffy die. The entire Straw-Hat crew was running and were almost to ship, but the Marines' main force were catching since they had to fight other groups of Marines. Luffy knew that they wouldn't be able to flee with the Marines and Akainu right behind them. He turned around and stopped. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Luffy this is not a time to stop we need to get to the ship." Nami said.

"No we won't make it. They're gaining on us. I can hold them off just get Sunny ready to go." Luffy said they looked at each other and knew he was right.

"Well I'm staying you're going to need help." Zoro said.

"Me too. No way I'm letting moss head have all the fun." Sanji said. Luffy knew he wasn't going to convince them. Everyone nodded and left to get the ship ready. Hancock just stood there. She turned to Luffy.

"Don't you dare think that I'm leaving you. I'm fighting with you whether you like it or not." She said and Luffy was about to interject when she interrupted him. "NO! I am staying and I will help you." Hancock said in clear defiance. Luffy knew that he couldn't make her go.

"Alright just be safe." He said.

"You seem to forget I'm a Warlord." She said.

"Yes but we're facing an Admiral." Luffy said and there in front of them was Akainu.

"Looks like you're finally going to stop running and face me Dragon's son. Brave of you. Now it's time for you to receive justice." Akainu said. With that he charged at Luffy you charged right back. Zoro, Sanji, and Hancock took on the rest of the Marines as the two fought.

The fights that were going on were wrecking everything in their paths. Reaper was just about done with Smoker who couldn't even land a good hit on Reaper as he got pounded from Reaper's Haki (That's from now on since it's simpler) equipped hits. The only thing that Smoker learned from the fight was that if Reaper did have a devil fruit power it wasn't a Logia or he just plain refused to use it. Whatever the case was he couldn't holdout anymore even with the Marines around him trying to assist in the fight and only receiving death from Reaper. The men were now scared and were backing up. Smoker just gave one more look to Reaper before falling over whether he was alive or not you couldn't really tell since he was so still. The men around him looked in horror as he fell unconscious. Reaper turned to the men around him and as he turned back forward a huge wave of something… terrifying… evil… was released. It caused all the men around Reaper to fall to the ground and start to scream as if they were in a living nightmare. Reaper just walked past their crumpled and fearful bodies. He smiled to himself. Just another one of his many fun tricks. He looked over at Luffy's fight and from what he saw he walked faster.

Luffy was holding out against Akainu and delivering some good hits to him. But one does not become an Admiral just because of their devil fruit power. Akainu was having a tough time with Luffy but he was more experienced than Luffy and things started to turn against Luffy especially since just touching Akainu was a bad idea. But he continued the fight until the Marines around them had backed off of Zoro, Sanji, and Hancock and by then both he and Akainu were tired.

"I'll give you credit, you are strong Straw-Hat. You're almost giving me a run for my money but I've dealt with and survived mush worse than you. I will not be defeated by you." He said.

"The goal was never to beat you." Luffy said as he then saw Sunny coming. He signaled the others and they started to run to the ship. Akainu reacted slowly to the sudden change in strategy for Luffy and the others as they started to fall back. The other pirates had escaped and he was not going to leave empty handed. He saw Hancock and realized what he could do. Luffy looked back and instead of seeing Akainu coming after him he saw him holding Hancock.

"If you want to run son of Dragon you're going to have to let her die." He said as his hand turned to magma and got dangerously close to Hancock's neck. Luffy was about to react when he realized that he couldn't do anything.

"You're a coward. Using a hostage." Luffy said angrily.

"Actually with all the crimes that she has committed she might as well be another pirate, not a Warlord. She has stepped out of bounds. So now that I can say that she is no longer a Warlord, then I kill her and her entire country. Unless…" Akainu said making Luffy restless.

"Unless what?" he asked.

"Unless you turn yourself in. Since her actions were to help you if you turn yourself in her actions will be null in void and not need to be punished. So if you turn yourself in I can release her and both her and her country will be fine. All you have to do is give up." He said.

"No Luffy don't, he's a liar. He won't do as says. He's just-."

"Hancock." Luffy said cutting her off. "I know he could and probably is lying, but I won't let you get hurt. So I'll turn myself in." He said shocking the three around him and making both Akainu and Charlos smile. "We trade off. As I come forward you release Hancock. Deal?" Akainu nodded and the trade off began. When Luffy got close he and Hancock gave each other a look and she knew she couldn't do anything or else risk the deal, which she knew Luffy didn't want her to do.

Reaper saw the entire thing occur and was about to go over there to stop it when Kizaru came up beside him and since he was so focused on what was going on he was unaware of Kizaru coming. Reaper got kicked to the side and went of about 2km before he stopped and by the time he got back up the trade off had occurred and the deal was sealed. Luffy was being led away in Sea Stone cuffs while Hancock went with Zoro and Sanji to the Sunny. They needed to plan a way to save Luffy. They were going to need help. When Luffy got on the ship he was getting all manner of vile shoved into his face from the crew and especially Charlos who berated and made him crawl to his holding cell. Luffy just sat there and when he was alone the only thing he thought was.

'It was worth it.'

That's was still in his head as he saw Impel Down.

-With Reaper-

Reaper just looked on as the ships left. He had failed at what he come there for. But the good thing was he would soon have another chance to accomplish what he wanted to do. But for now he had to make a few calls.

All right the first chapter back. Sweet! I know this was short but please forgive me I just have a few things planned out that I want to do so this chapter was kind of short, sorry. Anyway glad to be back and I hoped you all liked it. So please review, alert, favorite and check out my other stories. Thanks for reading.

H- Finally you're back. It's been almost four weeks.

B- Yeah I know sorry, and sorry about it being short it just goes with what I'm planning.

H- That doesn't matter, you let Luffy get caught and sent to prison, who knows what will happen to him in there. He might lose his innocence.

B- He's not going to get raped, you know I don't like rape.

H- I know but you better get the rescue soon.

B- Alright but don't give any spoilers. Well thanks for reading. Four Crosses out.


	13. The Great Day and an Answer

Hey people. Well here's another chapter. I think that the story will be wrapping up soon and it may even be in this chapter but we will have to see. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the story and I encourage you all to write your owns stories and if you'd like you can check out the challenges I have in my profile. I am DIEING to hear back from these since I like knowing people have taken any ideas of have to heart. Also I do plan to make a sequel and I want to know; do you guys want a ZoroRobin pairing? If you do send me word through reviews or PMs. If you do I'll change what I plan since I'm still on the fence about it and it can easily go either way. Anyway here we go.

I do not own One Piece

-With Luffy-

Luffy was pulled out of his cell, as the ship got closer. He saw Charlos standing there with what he thought was a cocky smirk on his face, but his face was so messed up that he couldn't tell. Luffy smiled to himself at how bad he messed up the guy's already ugly face.

They finally arrived at the dock and Luffy was dragged by his Sea Stone cuffs down the ramp to the pier. Akainu was in front of Luffy while a bunch of Marines had their weapons drawn and pointing at him. Magellan came out and greeted Akainu.

"Welcome Admiral to my humble abode. I got your message about an important prisoner, but you didn't say who. May I ask who it is?" Magellan asked.

"Of course." Akainu said smiling before moving to the side to reveal Luffy.

"Straw-Hat!" Magellan said shocked. Many of the Impel Down personnel were shocked too since they had dreamed of this day since Luffy had done his break out. "Well this is a pleasant surprise. Well-done Admiral sir. I've been looking forward to having Straw-Hat brought here for ages." Magellan said smiling. He walked over to Luffy and grabbed him by his neck. "Rest assured Straw-Hat by the time you leave her for your execution you will be broken for what you did here." Magellan said menacingly. Luffy just looked up at him and smiled.

"Even then it will be worth it." He said. Everyone around him was shocked except for Akainu, Smoker, and Kizaru, who knew of Luffy's commitment to whatever he set his mind too. And it didn't come, as a shock to Smoker especially since he had see this guy face execution and smile like it was a game.

"What do you mean by that?" Magellan said as he tightened his grip. Akainu intervened.

"We caught Luffy after he gave himself up for a trade off with someone he cared about." Akainu said.

"Oh? Was it one of his crew?" Magellan asked.

"No. It was the Warlord Boa Hancock." Akainu said. The Impel Down employees were shocked. But Magellan's shock turned to anger at the name.

"Hancock, I can't believe I was tricked like that. She was the reason Straw-Hat was able to get into Impel Down in the first place. What is to become of her?"

"Well since most of her actions were to help Dragon's son I made a deal with him. If he gave himself up all crimes would be forgiven, she would continue to hold the rank of a Warlord, and her country would be safe. He agreed and so the trade off was made and her crimes forgiven." Akainu said.

"Do you intend to keep your side of your agreement?" Magellan asked. Luffy's ears perked up and he looked at Akainu. There was a long pause and finally Akainu said…

"Yes. While I should have just destroyed the whole lot of them I am more honorable than that and it would put a stain on the Navy's reputation. So yes I will be keeping my word, even if he doesn't deserve it." Akainu said looking at Luffy's relieved face. Magellan nodded and everyone continued on inside. Right before they entered Magellan asked.

"When will the execution be held?"

"In a month, we need to gather up our forces again and call in all the Warlords. The execution will be in the same style as Fire Fist Ace's was." Akainu said as Luffy flinched at the name.

"Is that really necessary? Do we need to call on 100,000 Marines again for this execution? We aren't facing Whitebeard again." Magellan said.

"True, but Dragon's son has made many friends along his trip, including the former Whitebeard Pirates. We must also be prepared for Reaper." Akainu said. This stopped Magellan in his tracks.

"Reaper?" He asked frighten.

"Yes we met him at the island where we caught Straw-Haaat." Kizaru said. "He gave me a run for my money and if it hadn't been for the fact that I was able to blind side him and kick him away he probably would have been able to stop the trade off, if that is fact was his intentions." Magellan looked frightened at the possibility of having Reaper involved in what looked like a new war. Luffy decided to cut in at this moment.

"Hey is it true that that Kuma guy was afraid of Reaper?" He asked.

"Silence!" Magellan said. The others just looked at him questionably.

"Where did you hear that?" Akainu asked.

"Robin told us. She said that he and Reaper were friends and that he was afraid of him. She also said that he was the only person who knew what his ability was." Luffy said. The people around were shocked. Kuma had a reputation, which earned him the title 'Tyrant' for him to be afraid of Reaper was just something that one does not what to hear about their enemy. Akainu's thought was a little different. He was angry. This was just one more thing that Kuma had kept from them. Luffy's attention went back to the door to Impel down as they walked in. Luffy had just entered Impel Down and would not be leaving until his execution.

-With the Straw-Hat crew and Hancock-

It had been a few days since Luffy's capture and Hancock was still frantic, well everyone was frantic but she was borderline hysteria. She didn't sleep or eat and just ran up and down the ship screaming how they needed to save Luffy. Her sisters and Nyon were there and trying to calm her down but nothing helped. Garp and the Marines had left and gone back to the new HQ and await what was going to happen to Luffy.

"We have to save him! We have to save Luffy!" Hancock said curled up in a bed, which at the moment was the closest they had gotten to getting her to sleep. She didn't look good and her sisters were starting to get frightened. Everyone of the remaining Straw-Hats were looking at her in worry while Chopper tried to get to take some medicine to calm her nerves and hopefully get some sleep. Just then Zoro came in with a newspaper and a grim look.

"You'll all want to see this." He said. Nami took the paper and started to read out loud.

"Straw-Hat Luffy captured and awaiting execution." Nami said. The second that the word execution was said Hancock got out of bed and launched at newspaper. Quickly snatching it from Nami she started to read. Tears started to form in her eyes as she read.

The newspaper stated that Luffy had been captured and would be awaiting execution which was planned in about a month or more so as the gather the same force that had been there for Ace's execution. After she had read it she let it drop from her hand and she fell on the bed silently weeping. Everyone just read over the newspaper and were trying to think of something to do.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Hancock said to herself. Then someone said the most unlikely thing for this person.

"I have an idea." Zoro said. Everyone looked at him and Hancock looked at him with hope.

-With Dragon-

While the news of Luffy's capture was spreading Dragon was sitting in his office smiling about all his son had done and he hoped that Reaper had caught up with them. He also smiled at the thought of his son being the love of the Pirate Empress. He smiled. The Monkey D. men had such interesting ways of catching a beautiful woman's eyes. Just like his father Garp and he himself with his wife. He wondered how she was doing.

"Well I hope everything's going well with everyone and I hope you'll get along with my son Reaper, or should I call you-

Dragon was cut off as one of his men ran into his office looking frightened.

"What's wrong?" Dragon asked.

"Sir have you heard the news? Luffy's been captured!" The man said. This caused Dragon to launched out of his chair. The man handed him a newspaper and started to read. After reading Dragon became furious. Luffy hadn't been captured in some fair fight where he had been bested he had turned himself in to save Hancock. Dragon became even more furious that the World Government could go so low. Once Luffy was safe he would use this to show the world just what the World Government was like, but as for right now he had to save Luffy. Dragon grabbed his coat and started to walk out the door.

"Sir where are you going?" The man asked.

"Where else? To save my son!" Dragon said. Everyone in the building looked at him like he was crazy and started to try and convince him to not to and Dragon was about to yell at them when a den-den mushi went off. A personal den-den mushi and everyone looked over at it. They all looked shocked. This den-den mushi almost never went off and they knew whose it was. Dragon looked at it and then went over and picked it up. Everyone listened in but could only hear Dragon's side.

"You weren't supposed to allow this to happen!"

"I don't care what happen there I'm going to come myself and save Luffy."

"I don't care if it puts me in danger he's my son."

"No you've always kept your promises. But this one is big. You are going to save him is that clear.

"Alright I'll start making the calls. Get it done." And with that Dragon hung up and turned to everyone in the office. "We've got calls to make.

-On the other line-

Reaper was happy he was able to convince Dragon not to come; that could have been disastrous. But he had a mission he had to do and this one was quite important. He sighed to himself and set off. He had to get himself ready for one hell of a fight.

-With Luffy-

As Luffy made his way down to the elevator he was greeted with jeers and stares as he passed the guards and prisoners. The guards were throwing insults and sometimes actual items at Luffy until Magellan gave them a look that made them stop. They were greeted at the elevator by Hannybal who was shocked to see Luffy.

"Straw-Hat! We got Straw-Hat!" he then went into a gleeful dance and everyone just smiled at his antics even Akainu. Oddly enough it was Smoker who was the only one not smiling in the groups except for of course Luffy.

"_What kind of respect is that? He may be an enemy but he's earned more respect then that._" Smoker thought. After Hannybal ended his dance he took hold of Luffy's chains and took him into the elevator and thanked the Admirals for their work to which they nodded and all left and with that Luffy made his way to Level 6. He still had the same thought in his head as before.

"_It was worth it._" He wondered if by the end he would still have that thought in his mind. Luffy smiled knowing he would even as he was greeted by the sight of the world's worst criminals.

-With the Straw-Hats and Hancock-

"Are you sure this will work, it seems like a long shot." Hancock asked looking nervous.

"Luffy's made a lot of friends on his adventure and I'm sure we can get them to help. Hopefully if we call they'll come." Zoro said.

"I hope your right about this." Nami said looking worried.

"It's worth a shot." Zoro said. "We still have a month to prepare so let's get ready."

-One Month Later, the day of execution, known later as the day of Death's summoning-

Luffy now battered and beaten was being dragged from his cell to the elevator to bring him to his execution. His stay this last month had not been pleasant. He was constantly berated by the other Level 6 inmates, though luckily he had a separate cell from them all. Though unlike Ace he had no friends with him here to talk to. This last month Luffy had been more quite than any other time in his life. Hell even his sleeping seemed quieter. He made his way up and eventually got to the door that led to the outside. The door opened and Luffy saw…

Nothing

Just ocean and Marine battleships. He just let out a sigh. He had hoped his friends would come to rescue him but he didn't blame them. It would be suicide mission to come here. He realized he got lucky here when he broke out. He was then escorted to a ship and strapped to a chair as he made his way to the Marine HQ.

-Marine HQ-

The Marine force had been gathering for weeks now in preparation for an attempt to save Straw-Hat. While no one expected as large a force as there was for Ace they were going to execute the son of Dragon and some force from the Revolutionaries could show. Also just like with Ace's execution the Warlords had been assembled though no one expected Hancock to come due to her feelings for Luffy. Though the other six had gathered.

Dracula Mihawk (Hawk-Eyes): Best swordsman in the world.

Donquixote Doflamingo: Highest bounty of the Warlords and with some power to control others like puppet. Only person uninjured in Whitebeard War.

Bartholomew Kuma (The Tyrant): Former Revolutionary, became the first Pacifista for unknown reasons, user of the Paw-Paw power and believed to have befriended the outlaw known as Reaper Death God.

Then there were the new recruits.

"The Skewer " Alexander Morph: Has the ability to form a morphing metal to form weapons most notable knives and blades which he uses to skewer his enemies therefore earning the title "The Skewer". Has an unquenchable blood lust and is always looking for a fight or reason to fight. Has an unreasonable obsession with the outlaw Reaper even before his recent actions on the Grand Line and wants to "Skewer him and tear him apart." Also is a lustful individual and open pervert.

John "The Trigger" Bullet: Best gunman in the world and main goal to prove that guns are the best weapon and to beat Mihawk in a fight. Usually remains cool unless confronted with a swordsman to which he attacks without relent. Has mild respect for Straw-Hat Luffy for "Taking a shot at a Celestial Dragon." Has respect for someone who isn't afraid to do actions that some would warrant 'unthinkable'.

Catherine "The Succumbus" Lust: The second female to become a Warlord. Is a feminist and hates men similar to Boa Hancock and idolized her until she found out about her love of Straw-Hat Luffy and then called her "a traitor to women and the whore of some rookie." Also has a knack for cursing and insults. Fighting ability is based around seducing men and then breaking their necks or any manner see deems that they "deserve". Has horribly violent temper and hates Straw-Hat Luffy and anyone who tries to assist him in any manner.

These six would make up a primary part of the defense for the upcoming battle if it ever came. As of this moment the six of them were sitting in the dinning hall waiting for the order to take up positions. They all kept to themselves and only occasionally took jabs at each other while the Marines did their best to keep the situation under control. They were supervised by former Fleet Admiral Sengoku who came out of retirement to oversee the events today and Vice-Admiral Garp who knew he had to be there and wanted to be there for Luffy. The door to the room opened and all heads turned to see who it was. Most looked shocked while Mihawk and Doflamingo seemed intrigued and Kuma simply had no reaction for the lack of ability to. For everyone else who was at the door shocked them. It was Hancock.

Garp was the first to react and got up. He looked at her confused before asking.

"Hancock what are you doing here?" She gave a stern and unchanging look.

"Well the Warlords were summoned were they not?" She asked face unchanging.

"Yes, but you do realize that this is for Luffy's execution right?" Garp asked.

"I'm well away of that. But I'm here for same reason you are, to be there for Luffy and also just like you I am compelled to come here due to my status and the deal I have with the World Government. If I were not to come then that deal would be broken and I will not have that. Luffy did not give himself up for that to happen." She said sternly. The rest just looked at her as Garp nodded. It was Sengoku who spoke next.

"Well unfortunately we can't allow you to be apart of any defense that may be needed during the execution so we will have you on the execution platform with myself and Garp chained to the platform like Straw-Hat Luffy." He said before signaling the Marines there to go receive Sea Stone Cuffs.

"I understand. I'm glad I get to be by his side through this." She said and then had the Sea Stone cuffs put on her. As she walked away Catherine got up and looked at her.

"You traitor. You betrayed all women to be with that man?" She said accusingly.

"I betrayed no one. If I had not given into my feelings not only would I have died but also I would have betrayed my heart." Hancock stated.

"Don't give me that you bitch. You're just his whore and once he's done with you you'll be discarded." She said showing off her cursing tongue.

"It's called love dear. I'm sure one day you'll understand." And with a final smile to her Hancock turned around and was lead away to wait for the final three hours before Luffy's execution.

-2 Hours Later-

The entire Marine force had gathered and the Warlords had taken their position. All except for Hancock who was now being led to the execution platform. The platform had more people than during Ace's execution and those people were:

Sengoku

Garp

Now Fleet Admiral Aokiji

The two executioners

And as she came she saw. Luffy.

"Luffy!" She said happily. Luffy jerked and his back went strait at the sound of her voice. He then turned his head his eyes full of fear.

"Hancock?" He asked frightened. She nodded and looked at him smiling. "What are you doing here? Please tell me you're not being executed too!" he asked desperately. She shook her head.

"No Luffy, I just came to be with you." She said smiling. Luffy let out a relived sigh and smiled back.

"That's good, I don't know what I'd if I lost and or you died and it was my fault." He said. Hancock just looked at him sadly.

"This isn't your fault Luffy. None of it is. If anything it's my-." She was cut off by Luffy.

"No, none of this was your fault. I just wanted to protect you. I don't mind dying for that." Luffy said giving her one of his big grins. Hancock couldn't take it anymore and jerked away from the two guards holding her and ran over to Luffy. She ran over to Luffy and sat down right in front of him. They stared each other in the eyes and with no need for words Hancock leaned in and

Kissed him.

Luffy was shocked by the kiss but quickly reacted as best he could with his hands behind his back. He wanted so badly to hold her during this but he couldn't. Garp held off the guards for a moment to see what happens. After a while they broke away with Hancock putting her forehead on his and staring into his eyes. The two guards then picked her up and dragged her to a spot where they chained her down to the platform. Hancock was still looking at Luffy who was at the moment just staring ahead. It was then that Garp came over and sat next to her. Without looking at her he said.

"You remember what I said about how us Monkey D. men needed one big moment to break through the stupid and find love?" He asked now looking at her from the corner of his eye. She nodded and he continued. "Well; that was it." He said. Hancock looked at him shocked and confused before turning back to Luffy and this time he was looking back at her with eyes filled with love. She had tears in her eyes when she saw his eyes. He loved her. She had finally gotten the love of her life. He finally loved her. The moment was ended just as quickly as it began do to the lookout in the tower over watching the island which was very much shaped like Marineford only bigger and with newer construction. It was then lookout that called out.

"Pirate ships spotted!" He said. This caught everyone's attention. The entire force of Marines and the Warlords looked out to see where the ships were. It started out slow and all you could see was the small shadow of one ship that eventually became the Thousand Sunny. At seeing the one small ship most of the Marines started to laugh, though their superiors knew better and so did the Warlords. They waited and eventually the forms of many larger pirate ships came into view silencing everyone there. The force that had gathered was made up of the Straw-Hat crew, the former Whitebeard Pirates and their allies, the Supernovas, and many of the friends Luffy and the crew had made friends with over their journey. All in all, the force was just as much a site to behold as was Whitebeards. It was after looking over the ships that Aokiji stepped up. Everyone looked at him curiously before he put his hand down on the platform. Those around him then noticed the trail of ice that he was making. They wondered where it was going until they, and everyone else saw that he was turning the bay to ice like last time. When he was done he got up and said.

"I don't want any surprise rising from the deep like last time. That trick nearly cost us the war." He said before he took up his position again. The rest nodded while Luffy and Hancock hoped that the ice wouldn't cause a problem for their friends. The two of them gave each other one last look before looking back at the fleet of ships that was coming this way. As she looked Hancock had one thing in mind.

"_Well it looks like Zoro's plan worked."_ She thought smiling.

-With the Pirate Fleet-

The fleet had gathered to fight to save Luffy. Everyone of the Straw-Hat crew were actually shocked that Zoro came up with the plan to which he cursed back. The plan so far had worked they had gathered a fleet to once again oppose the Marines even if it did take convincing the Supernovas a little extra by saying that if this worked then the Marines would be severely crippled and at a moral low. With the prospect of less Marine interference the Supernovas joined in. They had also called upon the Revolutionaries and received help from Ivankov. There had been no news of Reaper and no one knew where he was. As the ships approached they broke off into three groups. Two to the flanks to deal with the battleships and one to the front to charge in and save Luffy. At the front of this group was of course the Straw-Hats. They all landed and prepared for battle. The Revolutionaries, Whitebeard Pirates, and the Supernovas as the allies took care of the battleships.

"We need to make a straight line to Luffy before they give the order to execute him." Zoro said and they all nodded. Ivankov noticed Robin and began to talk.

"Weeh-ha. It's good to see you again Robin, it's been a little while." He said. Robin smiled.

"It has been. We can catch up later once we rescue Luffy." She said. Ivankov nodded.

"True, but first, is it true that you met Reaper?" He asked. They all got stiff at the name.

"He caught up with us on 1/3 Island but we never actually got to meet him with everything that happened." She said and Ivankov nodded.

"I guess that seems likely, but it would be great if he-." He was cut off when a sudden force of something hit they all. Everyone for the Straw-Hats to the Marines felt got hit but what felt like if one could feel when someone wanted to kill them intensely* and right now it was coming down on them all in mass. Once it subsided many people on both sides began to fall over in fear while others bent over and threw up from what they had just felt. Even those up on the platform had nearly pissed themselves at whatever they had just felt. Everyone soon realized that the feeling of what the only could describe as Death or something of that nature had a source. They all looked out to see to see what it was. And there they all saw it. Reaper's ship floating toward them. They all looked and saw Reaper just sitting there with one leg over the other as he floated toward them. As he slowly approach any fighting that had been going on ceased thanks not only to his presence but that wave of deathly feeling. He soon made it ashore with literally everyone looking at him as he walked on the ice past everyone. He soon pasted the Straw-Hats and stopped. It was then that words came back to everyone.

"Are you here to save Luffy?" Nami asked. Reaper's only response was to crack his neck and knuckles and stretch out. It was then that the same person who officially initiated the Whitebeard Was once again took a stand.

-With the Warlords-

The six of them watched as Reaper made his way to shore and waited in anticipation.

"Oh could he come faster come on, I want to skewer him already for everything he's done. I want his head on a pike I make so I can laugh at his dead ass." Alexander said. The others just smirked, brushed him off, or told him to shut it. It when Reaper stopped that one of them stepped up. It was Mihawk. The others looked at him surprised and Doflamingo couldn't could but smirk and make a jab at him.

"Well look at this, you take the initiative for the second time. You must think this guy's something special." He said mockingly. Mihawk kept his calm demeanor and said.

"I simply want to test to see if this boy is all that everyone says he is." He said as he brought out his Kokuto Yoru. The other Warlords watched as he swung the blade around, brought it up and swung down. The attack made everyone turn their heads. The blue-green attack headed strait for Reaper and as he stood there with everyone around him either moving away or telling him to move he seemed to just look at the strike, though Mihawk could have sworn he felt him glaring at him. The attack came and just as it was about to hit Reaper he brought his hand up and… stopped it. The attack hit his hand and was stopped. The force of the attack hitting his hand had made many fall over and those on the ground just looked at him in shocked awe and terror as Reaper grabbed the attack and threw it many to his left hitting the left side of the island. Everyone's eyes followed the attack as it was diverted and then they went back to Reaper including Mihawk himself as he stared shocked at what had just happened. He then saw as Reaper brought his hand up and grabbed the hilt of his own sword. Reaper pulled out his sword and those close could see the name "Black Fire" written on it. Reaper then brought his hand and slashed down. This time a wall of turquoise blue energy flew right back at Mihawk who looked shocked and brought his sword back up to slashed down to intercept the attack and set it at the blue wall. The two collided sending shock waves to both sides knocking many off their feet as Mihawk looked at the two attacks worryingly as Reaper just seemed to stare at the spectacle. Eventually Reaper's attack overpowered Mihawk's but only enough to collapse on it. After the two attacks subsided leaving large gashes in the ice did Reaper move again. This time he brought his sword around in a sort backwards way of holding, holding it out and like it was backhanded and then got into a ready stance. Crouching low he gave one final look toward where he was heading and then took off in a cloud of ice particles straight… to the execution platform. He ran straight to the platform and it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon.

"All batteries open fire! Bring down Reaper!" Aokiji ordered. All batteries opened fire as the Straw-Hats and those around them watch the spectacle before them. As the shots started to reach him Reaper just dodged, destroyed or sent the attacks right back to their owners. As he began to reach the walls that were before the plaza the Admirals began to discuss among themselves.

"We should really do something about himmm." Kizaru said.

"Why don't you deal with it." The third Admiral asked.

"I've already fought him. He's rather frighteninggg." Kizaru replied.

"Yeah, well you've got more experience with fighting him and as for me and rather just sit here in this comfortable chair." The third Admiral as he snuggled into his chair.

"Lazy asss." Kizaru responded as he got up. He took one look at Reaper before he rushed off. Kizaru appeared right next to Reaper and everyone watch as the light fast kick came to Reaper's head. As he had before Reaper brought his arm to block. After the kick connected a rush of air past by Reaper. He then looked over at Kizaru who knew he had to get out of there and started to do just that when he was grabbed by his coat and thrown down into the ice. Using his foot Reaper kicked Kizaru back up and punched him the face before grabbing his leg and throwing him into the wall. Reaper then turned back to the matter at hand as he continued to run as everyone around him looked at him in shock.

"How can he beat him so easily?" Marco asked. "I fought him and could barely wound him. How can he take the Admirals on like they're nothing?" he asked as he continued to stare at the sight before him. Ivankov answered him.

"That's Reaper for you. Know one besides Kuma and maybe Dragon know what his ability is. All I know is that he _does_ have a Devil Fruit power. I'm just curios what it is and if he's even used it yet." He said.

Soon after he said that Reaper was right next to the wall and with one jump he ended up right in front of the Warlords in a crouching position. They all looked at him. Some were shocked that he was actually there, while others looked pleased he was there. It was Alexander who the most pleased.

"Well look who it is! So you finally come have you Reaper? But guess what I've come to take your head." He said. Reaper just looked up for a moment before getting up himself. Alexander then attacked Reaper head on. He turned his hands to long knives and attacked. He was oddly enough graceful with his attacks and showed definite skills that made him worthy of being a Warlord, though for Reaper it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He brought out Black Fire and began to block and retaliate. By using Haki he was soon striking wounds on Alexander who was growing frustrated.

"You bastard! Using that stupid Haki crap. I'll skewer you for that!" He screamed before charging Reaper. For his part Reaper just stood there and waited for him to come and open up all his defenses upon his attack. Just as Alexander was about to make contact Catherine cut in and aimed a kick at Reaper's head. Reaper just brought his head back and did a back flip to dodge.

"Bitch, why did you interfere!" Alexander asked now thoroughly pissed.

"Because you stupid mother fucker he was going to kill you when you attacked. Your attack left so many openings it would have been easy for him." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Alexander was a hot head but he knew when a point was made.

"Tch. Just warn me next time." He said brushing it off.

"Fine next time I'll warn you he's about to kill when the swords going through your neck." She said earning any annoyed grunt and stare from Alexander. The two then got over their argument as they both saw Reaper just standing there waiting as if he himself wanted this petty quarrel to end, which in truth everyone did. The two launched at him. He blocked both of their attacks and started to counter them. The two continued their attacks until John appeared above them and the two broke off as he started to fire at Reaper. He fired so many rounds so fast that debris and dusted kicked up around Reaper and as he came down he had to wait for the dust to clear. As it cleared a shadow appeared and with a swish of his sword the dust disappeared.

"Woo, you a tough one. I'm glad I get to fight you. Though I like Luffy and I respect you for trying to save him I've got a job to do and you seem like a right good challenge so please forgive when I say we gotta fight!" John said. Reaper then looked at him and then seemed to give him a slight nod as if saying he respected this guy enough to be ok with his motives. "All right then here I come!" John said and started to attack Reaper with all manner of gunpowder weapons. Reaper was dodging with grace and attacking John himself and while his attacks were getting through John's attacks were not since Reaper was wearing some sort of black armor to protect himself. John backed away and Reaper held off his attacks to see what he was doing.

"Woo, you are good. You've got quite a lot of skill, but you seem to forget that while you're good, I've got allies." He smirked as he said and Reaper turned around to see Kuma standing over him with his gloves off.

Kuma force his palm forward and met with Reaper's raised sword. The two connected and nothing happened. Reaper was not injury nor repelled he just looked into what would have been Kuma's eyes, though you still could only speculate he was doing so Reaper still had the cloth over his eyes. It was then the Alexander and Catherine struck. As Kuma backed off Reaper turned to the two and was about to attack when he stopped. Or was stopped. Reaper literally lost the ability to move. Reaper then dawned on what was going on and looked over to Doflamingo and saw him there with his fingers in an odd and a smirk on his. Before there attacks came Doflamingo completely opened Reaper to attack and left him defenseless. The two were almost about to hit Reaper when… another huge of that deathly feeling came. It was even more intense then last time and being so close to the source left the two unable to move and Doflamingo unable to keep control. Using this time Reaper knocked the two away and ran towards Doflamingo and before he could react Reaper had successfully cut off his right hand. Doflamingo just looked at the stump in shocked, which was then preceded by a punch that sent him into a nearby wall. Reaper then continued his rampage by hitting Alexander and Catherine so hard they both ended up in either the town or fortress which were about the same distance that the wall to the same places were in Marineford. He then turned to John and attacked him and finally kicked him into the plaza. Reaper was then greeted by Mihawk and his sword and the two started to battle. After a while of their two swords clashing Reaper used the guard of his sword to force Mihawk's blade to the ground and when it was stuck in the ground along with his own Reaper punched him in the face and continued to beat and bruise him and then he kicked him backwards. After receiving his blade Reaper was once again greeted by his old friend Kuma who once again attacked him. With a final sigh Reaper knocked his hand back with an upward cut made a large gash into Kuma's steel body before following it up with a punch that crumpled the steel body and set Kuma tumbling to the ice unable to operate any further. Everyone watch in amazement and horror at what they had just seen. Someone had just made short work of _the_ Warlords. The most feared pirates not including the Emperors. Hancock was amazed to see people who were in the same kind of league as her be defeated so easily and it just gave her one more reason to be happy she was up one the platform. Reaper then dusted himself off and turned back to the platform. He jumped down from a wall into a mass of frightened Marines. With a small smile to himself he rushed forward.

As the Marines were being in all terms butchered by Reaper the third Admiral was sighing to himself. Finally he gave a hefty sigh and got up. Akainu gave he look as he got up.

"Finally getting off you lazy ass are you?" He asked.

"Shut up. You could get off you fat ass too you know." The Admiral said.

"I'd rather not. I want to be as close as I can when Straw-Hat gets executed." Akainu said.

"From what I'm seeing from here it looks like that might be a while since whatever Reaper did has made our two executioners roll themselves up into tight balls and afraid to move out of them." The Admiral said. Akainu looked up and saw that indeed the men were to scared to do anything but stay there curled up. Akainu sighed to himself, he would have to be patient. The third Admiral finally jumped down and made his way over to Reaper who was be held off by four Vice-Admirals. As he saw the Admiral coming Reaper sliced past the four of them leaving them bleeding on the ground. The two of them faced each other.

"Hello I'm Admiral Benjamin Wolverine, also called Admiral Iron Skin." He said. A look into Admiral Benjamin Wolverine.

Was made Admiral shortly after the Whitebeard War. Was known to be lazy and only got into a fight that was serious in nature or threatened his fellow Marines. During the Whitebeard was an Upper Rear-Admiral who though mostly unseen in the publicity of the war was one of the major contributors to the Marine victory and held off many of the Pirate attempts to flank the platform to save Ace and also sabotaged many attempts to escape, later lead many successful assaults on Pirates that had sprung up out of Whitebeard's former territory. Also he ate the Adamantium fruit. This power had the special ability of being slightly resistant to the sea, sea stone, and Haki. While it didn't completely negate the weakening affect of these it does lessen it so when hit with Haki the Admiral would still have the toughness of steel. It was this man would stood in the way of Reaper.

Reaper gave the Admiral one look over before he attacked. The Admiral just stood there as Reaper came and waited. Reaper brought back his fist and punched the Admiral in the gut. The result was a resounding thud from the hit. The Admiral was taken back by the attack and took a step back to reassert himself. After he had done so he looked back at Reaper.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked in a slight mocking tone that showed of large amount of snobbishness. He then returned the favor by punching Reaper in the face making him skid backwards and forcing him down to one knee. The people around were starting to get edgy at what they were seeing and the Marines especially were getting eager.

Reaper shook his head as he got up and looked back at Benjamin. He then launched himself at the Admiral and delivered another punched, this time it did… nothing. The Admiral didn't even move.

"Oh, it looks like that hit to your head made you forget to use Haki in your attacks. That's one mistake you'll regret." Benjamin said. He then cocked his hand back and with all the force he had, hit Reaper with a now Adamantium fist. This time Reaper was knocked back and fell and started to roll. This was met with a loud cheer from the Marines as they watched as their main threat was getting beat up. Luffy and Hancock were looking in horror as he was getting beat up and wondered what would happen next.

Benjamin walked over to Reaper as the other was started to get up and was on one knee when the other reached him.

"Looks like this is the end for you Lieutenant of the Revolutionary Army Reaper." He then reached back his fist and brought his fist down to make a finishing blow. Or he tried. As of this moment his fist was caught in Reaper's hand. And with a look at the Admiral through his mask he proceeded to take out his sword. The Admiral tried to break loose of the grip but the more he pulled the harder the grip got until he could feel his bones start to crack and break. Bringing his sword up so that the sun made the black blade shine he turned the blade in Benjamin's direction and brought it down with a broke through the now steel hide and set a wave of turquoise energy past him and his now severed right arm. The Admiral looked in shock at the now stump of a right arm he had as Reaper threw the arm behind and with all the force he had punched the Admiral into the bottom of the platform leaving a large deep hole there. Everyone looked at Reaper and the Marines had a new look of horror as another hope of theirs was crushed.

Reaper for his part just looked up at the platform and got in a ready stance to take off. Akainu saw this and got up from his seat and got ready to intercept him. With one final look to the platform Reaper… disappeared. No one saw where he'd gone and then suddenly Akainu saw a blur and shadow pass over him before he could react and as he turned his head up to the platform his eyes widened. There Reaper was. On the platform right next to Luffy.

Those on the platform as quickly as they could get over their shock looked over at Reaper who was now behind Luffy. With his sword in hand Reaper brought it down to the chains and cut them. He then cut the cuffs on Luffy's hands and while Luffy was bringing his hands to his face to look at their condition Reaper was still behind him with his foot getting near Luffy's ass. Reaper brought his leg back. Luffy turned to thank him but he was met with…

"Get moving!" (He speaks! Reaper finally speaks!) he was booted all the way across the battlefield to his crew where he landed first on his face and flipped over to his butt so he ended up landed right in front of his friends in a sitting position. Everyone was so shocked that Luffy had just been _launched_ in a way to make him escape that they didn't notice Reaper turn to the other person chained to the platform. Aokiji was the first to notice as Reaper cut Hancock's bounds and pick her up by her clothes and get in a throwing position.

"Someone stop him, he's trying to save Boa Hancock too!" Aokiji said as he ran to Reaper. Too late.

"Hey Luffy! Catch!" Reaper said as he threw Hancock to Luffy. Everyone was still reeling back from the fact he had booted someone to save them and now he was throwing a person to save another. Luffy turned his head to see what he was suppose to catch and saw Hancock there flying toward them. With quick reflexes Luffy got up and jumped in the air to catch her. He caught her he midair and landed with a crash back where he had been. Hancock for her part was sort of shell shocked she had just been thrown. She was about to explode in anger when she realized she was in Luffy's arms and then quickly got over it as she snuggled into his chest with a pleased moan. Luffy for his part the minute she started to cuddle into he just smiled caringly and lovingly as he stroked her hair. As this was happening those on the platform were trying to intercept Reaper as he was about to escape.

Aokiji was the first to get to Reaper and sent his Ice Partisan attack at him only for them to be dodged and as Reaper and Aokiji clashed with Aokiji trying to freeze him and only being rewarded with a swift punch to the face. It was Sengoku and Garp who attacked him next both sending punches at him on both sides of him. Reaper grabbed both of their attacks and threw the two of them together into front on him. As they were about to meet head on, literally, Reaper brought up his elbows and crashed them into both of their faces. As the two flew off Reaper got ready to leave. It was then that Akainu appeared and got ready to attack. Reaper just looked up annoyed and gave a growl before literally launching himself into Akainu slamming into him with enough force to bring down a building. As Akainu started to hack up blood from the attack Reaper in mid air flip around and gave Akainu a downward kick to get reacquainted with the ground.

With Akainu official 'reunited' with the ground Reaper took off from the Admirals sitting area and launched himself back to where Luffy and the others landed. But with more grace and facing the Marine side. Luffy and others just looked at him in mild awe until Luffy got up leaving a disappointed Hancock behind him.

"Shishi thanks for saving me." Luffy said smiling and holding out his hand for a handshake. Reaper turned around and greeted Luffy with on Hell of a hit on the head. Everyone just stared in shock as Reaper just pounded Luffy into the ice. It was then that Reaper exploded.

"Do you have any idea how pissed your dad was when he heard you were caught and how pissed he was at me for allowing it on my watch!" Reaper asked. The others just continued to look at him as Luffy got up with a huge lump on his head. "He was pissed! And I really don't like getting on his bad side since I know what his Devil Fruit power is and he scares me when he uses it!" Reaper said. The people around him were shocked. This was the guy that scared Kuma, and yet Dragon scared him. The people around looked at Luffy while all thinking the same thing.

"_Luffy's dad is scary."_

"Uh sorry." Luffy said. Reaper sighed.

"Yeah whatever, sorry about the hit, just please don't make me have to save you again."

"Sure, shishi." Luffy said. Luffy then remembered something. "Oh what's with the two ribbons Reaper?" He asked causing the others to renew their curiosity in it two.

"Oh that, well the white is simply for people I want to meet, that's why I was following you guys I wanted to see if you were what I imagined." Reaper said laughing. "But the Black ribbon is for things I plan to kill." He said a sickly sweet tone making everyone around him shiver.

"Hey, some of us here are on that list!" Kid said angrily.

"Well I can remove from that list if I want to or just remove you if I feel like it." Reaper said smiling to himself. " Oh and I guess it time to reveal myself to everyone so we can properly meet." And with that, Reaper removed his face mask and the clothe over his eyes. Everyone looked in shock at what he looked like. He had black hair, a strange flames pattern tattoo on the left side of his face, but none of that was shocking, what shocked them were his eyes. The right eye was a black slit with a white eyes and where the white of the eyes should have been there was black. His left eye was the opposite. It was white where the white of the eyes usually was, a black eyes and the only thing that made this eyes odd was the fact that the pupil was white. Reaper smiled at their reaction and said.

"My name's Takaski Shinigami, nice to meet." He said as he held out his hand to which Luffy shook it. Everyone around was shocked they had just found out the identity of Reaper or should they say Takaski. But whatever shock and pleasantries there were then it was interrupted by probably the foulest kind of person in the world. The Celestial Dragon Saint Charlos.

"What is going on! Why is Straw-Hat free!" He asked furious at not seeing Luffy dead. "He was suppose to be executed why is he not dead!" Charlos asked furiously.

"My apologizes Saint Charlos but Straw-Hat was rescued by Reaper." Aokiji said.

"What! Why aren't they both dead!" Charlos said looking for the two out at the edge of the ice. "I want them both dead now!" He screamed and looked back at the two. As this was going on Hancock was trying to hide herself from the Celestial Dragons view and luckily her sisters and Nyon were there to comfort her. As she was hiding behind Luffy Reaper was getting a big menacing smile.

"Hey tell you guys what. Since one of my targets that I'm much more eager to kill just showed up I'll let you guys of for at least today. I really what to kill this guy." Takaski said not for a second taking his eyes off Charlos. But his eagerness was ruined when Charlos noticed something or should I say someone. He saw Hancock and recognized her. Not from a bounty, or from Marieojos but something _different_.

"That's my slave!" Charlos screamed pointing at Hancock. Hancock froze as did her sister. Everyone in the area froze as they heard that. Soon talk such as

"The Pirate Empress is a slave?" and

"Hancock's Charlos's slave." Began to fill the air. Luffy just turned around and began to try and comfort Hancock as Takaski just turned around with a curious look on his face.

"Really? Is she now?" He asked turning to Charlos. Due to the video feed that had been going on the entire time, not only did the entire witness what had been happening but also one could hear across the island from the den-den mushi megaphone feed.

"Yes she is! I lost her after the damn Fisher Tiger attacked and let loose all the slaves. She is my slave." He said.

"Well; I don't see the mark of the Celestial Dragons on her. Are you sure?" Takaski asked.

"Of course I'm sure you dam peasant, it's on her back!" Charlos screamed. Takaski turned back to her. "Oh is it now, well let's see about that." Takaski said as he made his way over to her.

"Don't!" Luffy said.

"Why? I doubt I'll find anything." Takaski said as he winked at Luffy who looked at him confused. Takaski finally made it to Hancock. "Come on let me see." He said and Hancock shook her head. Takaski just sighed and put his mouth to her ear and said. "Don't worry, I've got a plan." Takaski said and Hancock said as she turned away as Takaski went to her back. He opened up the back and said.

"Yep, nothing." As plain as day. Everyone around him looked shocked especially Luffy, Marigold, Sandersonia, Nyon, and Hancock herself.

"W-What?" Hancock asked.

"I see a whole lot of nothing but skin. Sorry Charlos but you are mistaken." He said.

"You lie, let me see her back you dirty scum!" Charlos screamed.

"As you wish." Takaski said as he showed Charlos and basically the entire world Hancock's _bear_ back. A back without a single mark on her. Charlos just stared wide-eyed at he back.

"You cheat. You did something to her back so it's not there anymore."

"I took off a branding? You think I can do that? Well since I do believe that her sisters have been with her, her entire life let's see if the have the Celestial Dragon mark on there back. Marigold and Sandersonia just stood there fix into position as Takaski got around behind then and revealed their backs. "Yep, still I whole lot of nothing but bare back." He said leaving the girls shocked as they check to see if the indeed were gone. They were. All three of their marks were gone. They all looked at Takaski who now had his back to Charlos smiling.

"H-How?" Hancock asked.

"It's a little trick I can do with my Devil Fruit power. You three seemed to hate that thing a lot, and from what I got from Luffy's memory he wished he could get rid of it himself so I granted his wish. You should thank him not me." Takaski whispered smiling. While Marigold and Sandersonia thanked Takaski with a hug Hancock turned to Luffy who had a questioning look on his face at the look that Hancock was giving him. Faster then he could react she was top of him kissing him with all the love and passion she could muster. Luffy soon responded and it took the two five minutes to stop from lack of air. But with the look in both of theirs eyes, they knew that once they got out of here that this would continue farther then they could here. After everyone had gotten back to the way they were did Takaski look back a the Marine side.

"I guess it's time for me to show my Devil Fruit power." Takaski said making everyone look at him. Takaski gave one last menacing smile to the Marines before a black energy formed around him. The first thing to happen was that his skin started to burn away and instead there was a new skin. It was black on the right side of Takaski's body and white on the other with blue flames designs covering both. The suddenly a black feathery wing popped out the right side of his back and smashed into the ice then on the left side a white leathery wing did the same. Black claws started to pop out and finally a pair of horns popped out from his head. (Think Ichigo's full hollow mask, without the actual mask, just horns.) At the look of horror on the Marines side Takaski's smile grew.

"I am the Mystical Zoan type of Devil Fruit user. I ate the Reaper Reaper fruit. I am a Grim Reaper." Takaski said. As everyone was looking at him he continued. "And you know what that means?… It means I am a reincarnation of death!" He said leaving the entire Marine side scared shitless. "And since I am a reincarnation of death that means… I can't die. Well not quite, can't but almost. There is only one way to kill me unless I don't have my powers." He stated

"And what is that?" Akainu asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. What do you think I am stupid? Anyway I think it's about time I take your head Charlos." And with that final word Takaski grabbed his sword and using his wings launched right at Charlos. He almost made it when Akainu cut in and attacked him.

The two of them went at it head to head. Akainu and his magma versus Reaper the Death God. With Haki and the boost in strength Takaski got from fully releasing his Devil Fruit power he was pushing Akainu to the edge. As he was about to make a final blow Takaski opened up his defense and Akainu taking full advantage punched his magma right through Takaski leaving a gaping hole there. The Marines cheered at the attack and said that Reaper was finally dead. That was until Takaski grabbed Akainu's arm.

"I thought I told you I can't die!" Takaski said staring his eyes right into Akainu's before he brought his sword up and made a downward slash across his body. The force of Takaski's attack not only cut Akainu severely but sent him flying into the fortress with a broken and nearly ripped out arm since Takaski only let go at the bitter end. Seeing this the Marines went quiet and Takaski made his way over to Charlos who was struck still by fear.

"Wait! I'm a World Noble you can't kill me!" He said.

"Oh can't I? You rely on the power of the Admirals to protect you. But I just took down all three, and that's not including the Fleet Admirals, Vice-Admirals, and Warlords I took down. Face it your dieing today!" Reaper said as he brought up his sword.

As the sword came down Takaski suddenly stopped. But he wasn't the one stopping it. He turned his head as much as he could and saw a bloodied Doflamingo standing there using his other hand to control Takaski. Charlos saw this and smiled.

"That's it! See you can't kill me, I am above your lowly self. Now kill him!" Charlos said cheerfully. Takaski at hearing those words released a huge amount of that evil power that suffocated everyone around him.

"Do you like that, it's a special Haki only someone with this power can have. It's called 'The Deathly Storm' Haki. And what it does is release the feeling of dieing or the fear of it and thrusts it upon all near. It's sort of like the dark version of the Conqueror's Haki. And by the way, I thought I said… I CAN'T DIE!" With that Takaski moved his left pointer finger as much as he could and pointed it strait at Doflamingo. A ball of black energy formed on his finger. "Now Die!" Just as he was about to release Kizaru appeared above him ready to fire his light at him. "Like that's going to stop me!" And with that another ball of energy formed in his horns and at the same time he fired them both. One hit Kizaru's attack and the two destroyed each other and the other did exactly what Takaski wanted to. Since he knew that he couldn't get a lethal shot with Doflamingo controlling him he did that next best thing. His remaining arm. The shot Takaski took blew off Doflamingo's other arm and released Takaski who immediately turned back to the matter at hand which was the ugly piece of shit that stood in front of him. Saint Charlos saw that he needed to flee and started to back away, but Takaski was not going to let him get away and with one final slash he took Charlos's head right off his shoulders.

As the head rolled everyone just watched. Takaski had just killed a Celestial Dragon.

"Woo, that felt good!" Takaski said as he stretched out.

"Zehaha. That kid's got guts."

"Mewho. Yes that bad boy does have skill."

"Do we kill him now 'hic'?"

Everyone turned to see the Black Beard Pirates standing on top of the fortress looking down on it all.

"Zehahaha. Looks like we finally get to make our entrance again. This has been fun to watch."

"Blackbeard." Takaski said angrily.

"In the flesh." He said proudly.

"Did you forget that YOU are on my list!" Takaski screamed before he slashed his blade at them, this time sending a wave of black energy right at them.

"Look out!" And with that the fortress was hit, nearly cutting it in two. The Black Beards Pirates were now standing on the low ground where the rubble had fallen.

"Gah, you brat, you'll pay for that you little worm!" Blackbeard said angrily looking at Takaski.

"I highly doubt that."

"King Pizarro sir!" Everyone looked over to see Alexander standing there.

"Huh, what do you want 'neyea'."

"Sir my apologizes it has been a long time. I was once a soldier in your army before you were arrested. It's good to see you again." Alexander said happily.

"Well it's good to see a loyal soldier again. Not like that one that betrayed me and got me arrested." He said angrily.

"That's why I'm here sir. I found out after you left who did it, and it wasn't one of your soldiers. It was one of the Revolutionaries. And he's standing right there!" Alexander said pointing at Takaski.

"What!" Pizarro asked as he turned to Takaski.

"Yep, I was the one who sent the information about your corruption to the World Government and after that weakened your country I brought the whole country down. It was the first country I ever conquered." Takaski said pleased with himself.

"Why you little brat!" Pizarro said ready to attack.

"Zehahaha. This brat is skilled. And since he already attacked us that just gives us all the more reason to kill him." Blackbeard said gaining cheers from his crew. He looked at Takaski. "You ready to die kid?"

"You really are an idiot." Takaski said as shoved his sword into the ice and crack his neck and stretched.

"What are you doing you brat!" Pizarro asked annoyed.

"Stretching out. I plan to fight in another form and I'd prefer to be limber when I do it." He said as he continued to stretch.

"Another form?" Blackbeard asked.

"What? You didn't expect me to fight you in this form do you? What I'm planning is far more _terrifying_." With that said Takaski started to convulse and soon he puked out a black substance. Takaski fell to the ground and continued to release the black substance. Soon the stuff started to surround him and once it did it grew. It kept on growing until a monster that looked like a black, larger version of Magellan's Hydra, which was now the size of Oars Jr. became present. Everyone in on the island looked at it in terror. The only thing that wasn't black was the pair of pure white eyes looking down on Blackbeard. The _thing _smiled.

"_**And now Blackbeard, you die!**_" And with that it launched at Blackbeard and the others. They all dodged the first attacks as the head splattered on the ground only to reform and look at Blackbeard and continuing its attack. It started launching tentacles of blackness at the group and all they could do was try to repel them. It wasn't long until one of them was caught in the tentacles and dragged into the monsters mouth. The thing took a second before it spat out the bones and smiled.

"_**One down.**_" It said before launching at Blackbeard.

"Stay away!" Blackbeard said using his darkness powers to suck up the incoming attack. For a second it seemed to work as the head of the monster was being sucked in, but then two more heads popped off from the sides and formed two energy balls and fired them at Blackbeard. Blackbeard amazingly made it out alive and looked at the thing.

"Kill it! Kill that thing!" He said desperately to the others in his group. They all started to attack it but it was a losing battle and one by one they were all devoured and spit out. With the nuisances gone the monster turned back to Blackbeard. "Ah stay away!" he screamed and this time used his quake powers. The thing was hit in it's middle and it screamed in agony. Everyone look in shock as this thing started to roll on the ground screaming. Blackbeard looked at it as a sign of victory and with a smirk on his face sent other attack at its head. This time however it's head just reformed and looked back at Blackbeard in a way that most definitely showed how pissed it was. Blackbeard tired again and again, he aimed for the head, which just reformed. Finally the monster grabbed him and brought him up to his face.

"Why won't you die!" Blackbeard asked desperately. The thing just smiled.

"_**Because I still have work to do.**_" It said before devouring Blackbeard and actually chewing on his bones before spitting out what was closer to ash and dust then bone. With that done the monster let out a sigh as it started to revert back to Takaski of whom after changing back just fell on his face.

"Woo, I hate doing that." He said after getting up. He made his way over to the Straw-Hats and everyone else.

"Uh, Takaski, what was that?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, that was my demon form of my power. It allows me to swap out my inability to die for a power boost. That's why when Blackbeard hit me in the chest, which is where my actual body was located I started to scream, since I was in fact at that time, vulnerable to death." He said. Those around him either remained stupefied or nodded their heads. "Anyway now I get to show the true ability of being a Reaper." He said.

"True ability?" Luffy asked.

"Yep you see, when I die, or with me have a situation where I should die I get to use my powers to bring back one person from the dead. While it allows me this I can also bank up on those 'near death' experiences and save them for another time. This battle was not only to save you but get the number of near death experiences I wanted so that I could give you and your crew a little present." He said.

"What kind of present?" Luffy asked.

"This kind." Takaski said before slashing his sword nine times. The Straw-Hats

looked at them each. "Sorry if I missed anyone but this is what I got." Takaski said. And one by one people started to appear out of the slashes. They were:

Kuina albeit on older Kuina to which Zoro's one good eye nearly popped out of it's socket.

Bell-mere: To which Nami just looked at and almost started to cry.

Banchina Usopp's mother to which he wasted no time hugging.

Hiluluck, which got the same reaction as from Chopper as Usopp.

Nico Olivia who when saw Robin couldn't believe it as much as Robin could but was the one to actually start the hug.

Tom who when Franky saw him got out his guitar and started to play out how much he missed him.

And finally the last two brought back were

Ace and older Sabo. Luffy just looked at them.

"Ace? Sabo?" The two looked at him and smiled.

"Well look who it is." Sabo said, before Luffy with tears in his eyes tackled them both. The three of them wrestled for a bit until they stopped and started to laugh.

After the reuniting everyone looked over at Takaski and started to thanks him.

"No problem guys just don't make me have to do it again anytime soon. Anyway I think the Marines over there are finally about to get over there shock so I think it's best if you guys leave, I'll cover your escape. Oh and Luffy." He said making Luffy turn. He tapped his head and Luffy felt a strange surge of energy go through him.

"What was that?" Luffy asked.

"Oh nothing, I just gave you back all the years you've lost from the hormone Ivankov gave you and from your techniques. Since I have a power over death I can withstand death by taking it away from someone. That's how I got the brandings on the sisters' backs to go away I simply did it on a cellular level. Anyway as I said I'll deal with the Marines."

"But what about you? Are you giving up?" Luffy asked.

"Hardly. You guys seem to forget I have wings so once you guys are in the clear I'll fly over to you." Takaski said. They all nodded and started to leave. When the Marines noticed this they started a full on assault on the pirates only to be stopped by Reaper. As the crews sailed away they all looked back at explosions until finally the Marine HQ was out of sight. Luffy just kept looking up into the sky and when someone was finally about to ask what he was looking at a smile came on his face as he finally saw what he was looking for. The answer to what came with the crashing form of Reaper hitting the deck.

"Ow, that really hurt." Takaski said. Everyone looked at him before laughing. This laughter eventually turned into a party to celebrate basically everything that had happened today, which was a lot. Soon unknown to everyone else Luffy and Hancock had slipped away into one of the rooms.

(Warning the true lemon is now)

Luffy closed the door and looked over at Hancock who was already in a very sensual pose which encouraged Luffy all the more to come over to her. Luffy walked over to her and got above her. He stared into her eyes and then kissed her. She soon grabbed his head to forced him deeper into the kiss while moaning into the kiss. Luffy brought his hand up and cupped her breast making her moan louder. He continued to massage her breast as she got bold as brought her hand down from his head to return the favor by grasping his now hard on. Luffy groaned at he actions and continued to return the affection with all the vigor he had. Soon Hancock broke away and looked at him.

"It feels like we've already done this." She said.

"Yeah, I know I've had two times before this that thought were real but weren't. Please let this be real." He pleaded.

"It is Luffy, it is." Hancock said before returning the kiss. After she broke it again she said. "Since we both feel like we've done this before let's cut to the main event shall we?" she said with a sly grin.

"With pleasure." Luffy said huskily making Hancock's arousal go to a new high.

The two of them undressed and looked at each other in all their glory. Neither was disappointed with what they now saw as truly real. If anything they thought the other was even more beautiful than anything before that. The two smiled at each other before coming together again in a kiss. As the two kissed they started to grind against each other gaining moans from their partner and soon Luffy's restraint broke and he pushed her onto the bed that was there. Hancock was taken back by the sudden action and looked into Luffy's eyes. The love in his eyes gave her the unparallel want to continue.

"Luffy's I think that's enough toying. Please, _take me_." She said so sensual that Luffy's erection now became painful. With one final kiss Luffy aligned himself with Hancock and gave her one last loving look before thrusting into her.

Hancock bit back a groan of pain but Luffy saw her look.

"I'm sorry Hancock I forgot this was your first time." He said frantically. She smiled up at him.

"Don't worry Luffy it's actually good you did it quickly that way it's out of the way. Plus you're worth the pain." Luffy actually had tears in his eyes from that. After everything that had happened, after all she had done for him and all he had received from her he was most definitely in love with her. He kissed her with so much love she was actually shocked, but eagerly returned it. She broke away to give him a nod to continue. He started out slow but after everything that had happened Hancock was in no mood for slow.

"Oh God Luffy please go faster! I'm begging you faster!" She screamed. It was lucky for them that the party outside was loud enough to cover her up or they may have had some unwelcome listeners. Luffy being someone to please those he cared about immediately started going faster and thrusting into her as hard as he could. Which got an immediate response from Hancock. "Oh God Luffy that feels so good please don't stop, I think I'm about to CUM-!" She screamed as she gripped Luffy hard until he couldn't hold himself any longer and came inside her. He fell on top her as they both were huffing from the activities. "I hope your not done Luffy. I'd been a little disappointed if you were." She said teasingly. Luffy just looked up at her smiling.

"Of course not, I've still got plenty of energy to please you; _My Snake Princess_." Luffy said as sensually as Hancock had as he began to thrust into once again. As he continued Luffy looked down at his moaning Snake Princess and got an idea. "Hm it looks like I'm not going fast enough for you Hancock, but don't worry I'll fix that." Luffy said with a slightly evil smile. Hancock was wondering what he was talking about until she saw his legs start to pump and steam start to come off from him. She then got excited at the prospect of what was going to happen next. "Now let's see if I can't give you the pleasure you deserve Hancock." He said before he started his relentless assault on her sex with his newfound speed. Almost the minute he started Hancock came numerous times. Not only from the speed but the heat of his body inside her made her lose her mind. She could only moan and scream as he eyes rolled up into her head at the pleasure. Finally with a final thrust Luffy came inside her again to create the most powerful orgasm she ever had. She screamed until her voice went hoarse and then collapse on the bed with a tired out Luffy on top of her. She stroked his head lovingly and said.

"I love you Luffy." He smiled and said.

"I love you too Hancock." And with a smile on both their faces they fell asleep.

-The next morning-

Everyone woke up refreshed and went out side. The crew, Hancock's sisters, Elder Nyon, and Takaski all watched as Luffy and Hancock came out of the room they had stayed in.

"Woo looks like you had a good night sleep Luffy." Zoro said.

"Yep." Luffy said simply.

"Oh that reminds me. How did you two like that dream I gave you two a little while back?" Takaski asked smiling.

"What dream?" Luffy asked.

"The one you both thought was so real before you woke up." Takaski stated. They both thought for a moment and quickly realized what he meant.

"That was you?" Hancock asked.

"Yep, I used one of my tricks to actual bring your two's dream together and just as I expected you did what I thought you would." Takaski said smirking. The two of them looked embarrassed that he knew.

"Pervert." Hancock stated.

"Even with that true, you seemed to enjoy it a lot more than me." He countered. With that the conversation ended and everyone started taking amongst themselves. As they were doing this is what had now formed a sort of circle of stories Luffy was just sitting there in deep thought. Finally Hancock asked him what he was thinking about.

"Oh I just came to a conclusion about something." he said.

"About what?" Hancock asked.

"Well now I think I can say this. I do want to marry you Hancock."

END! Ha, that was great, there were so many parts I thought this chapter could end on but no I wanted finish the story and I did. My first ever story is officially done! Woo! I want to thank everyone from my first reader and reviewer and my now readers for reading this story and just to tell you there will most definitely be a sequel to this story so don't worry. Anyway I also wanted to stated that I do now plan to make a ZoroRobin pairing in the next story but also I plan to have Reaper paired up too. I have a poll for Reaper to pair up with but that will come later. Anyway thanks for reading and please review, favorite, and check out my other stories, and you can send me ideas for stories that you would like me to see I am definitely up for that and please check out my profile and any polls in it. And I beg you people to check out and do my challenges I SO DESPERETELY want to hear back from those. Anyway thank you all my readers for helping me come this far and without further edu the cast of the story.

Everyone: Thanks for reading!

And I'm out!


	14. Farewell

Hey everyone. I've been debating with this for a while now, but I've finally come to a decision. I will no longer be writing for .

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment for all of you, but it is how it is. As of right now I am really busy, all my writing focus is going into my book, and I just don't feel the drive to work on any of my stories. Again I am truly sorry if I've disappointed you.

But, since I will no longer be writing, I will be putting all my stories up for adoption. Any and all of you are welcome to do what you will with my stories, please just inform me and I shall happily hand over the mantles to you.

Now, with that being said, I wish you all the best, and I bid you all, the fondest farewell.


End file.
